


Dark

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Codependency, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Stalker, Stalking, Underage Sex, Violence, spiderman - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Siempre se trata de ti.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Quentin Beck, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. I.Entrega

* * *

Viernes 13.

Que curioso que, contrario a la creencia popular, de tétrico emplazamiento, fuera su niño el que conmemorara con pasional vehemencia el día ¿No es así?

Estando a horas, ridículamente cortas para cumplir un año exactamente desde que lo convirtió en propiedad inmaculada de su colección.

En retrospectiva, tan sencillo como para volver realidad, ganarse a Peter, postrarlo a sus pies, e irónicamente, dado el desmedido número de pasos a seguir, también tan enrevesado como irrisorio. Todavía le causaba gracia echar un vistazo rápido al pasado, y todo por las blasfemias del infame Tony Stark.

Bendito seas Iron Man.

Si a alguien le debía dar las gracias por tan leal temperamento e idiosincrasia de fidelidad cotidiana, en ese bonito y joven trasero incompartido, debía ser a el vituperio bien merecido hacia la piedra angular en los vengadores. Después de todo, sin rencores o venenos de trabajo infructífero entre ellos, nada de eso habría sido posible.

Bienaventurado el hombre que puso el ojo sobre el trabajo de su vida.

Santo el día que con manos descaradas lo hurtó.

Venerable el momento en que lo despidió.

Y dichosa la inquina que le implantó.

Sin embargo, ¿Era él tan miserable para cruzar los brazos y desplomarse a esperar por la misericordiosa mano de Dios? La justicia no llega por arte de magia, nunca lo hacía, así pues, juró que, a Tony Stark le dolería tanto como le dolió a él.

Algo con la valía suficiente para destrozarlo en medidas lentas y pausadas, verdaderamente entrañable, tan amargo que a Beck le supiera delicioso, y necesario para tenerlo a sus pies.

Hubo varias jugosas opciones. Descartadas según sus falibilidades y riesgo de aproximación.

Virginia "Pepper" Potts.

Teniendo en cuenta que, pese al harem de mujeres como de hombres asediando a Stark, Virginia en cambio, era la única dama con el apellido de ese adinerado bastardo, con su empresa, su anillo, su lealtad, su hija y su firma en el acta de matrimonio.

No cabía duda que un poco de su sangre, le dolería como su propia vida, y acabaría con ese hombre de por si quebrado por debajo de la superficie. ¿Donde estaba entonces el enorme "pero"?

En contra de todo pronóstico, Quentin no era tan hijo de puta como el común denominador suponía, ni el Maquiavelo de tiempos modernos como le hubiese gustado. A diferencia de Stark, él todavía le tenía respeto a la institución de la familia, inclusive a la ajena, por tanto, la idea de dejar un viudo y una huérfana, pretendía castigar a demasiados inocentes.

Steve Rogers

No se habría preocupado demasiado por un amante más que el millonario resguardaba bajo bolsillo, si no hubiera reparado en que, no era una sencilla aventura extramarital de una ocasión, y que luego se recubre con cadenas de oro.

Pero vamos que, Quentin Beck no era ningún tonto, y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría oler la inteligencia latente bajo los músculos rellenos de suero. Steve le rompería los huesos antes de siquiera poder acercarse, o, a su muy particular y diplomática manera, con boletos VIP a prisión.

Dadas las circunstancias, y al tanto de que ni Happy, ni Rhodey, ni Clint acarrearían el efecto correcto, empezó por pasos simples, recordándose que hay que gatear antes de caminar.

Lo mejor de las redes sociales era que fungía bastante bien como un diccionario de personas, claro, Tony Stark, al poder de su insolente empresa, poco tiempo tenía para postear una foto cada vez que entraba al baño. Su cuenta estaba más que nada aparcada con imágenes de eventos como la Stark Expo y una que otra foto de aniversario con su esposa.

El grano del asunto no era ese, allí debía haber algo escondido lo perfectamente capaz de encaminarlo a la gloria, solo debía de saber por dónde empezar, que cabos atar y ser lo bastante astuto para tomar la vía correcta.

Puso su primera esperanza de fe en las imágenes más recientes, que databan de pocos meses atrás, nada especial de hecho, algunas fotos con su hija, del edificio recién comparado, en la oficina, convocatorias, reconocimientos y diplomas. En líneas generales, los únicos seres vivos que podrían aparecer ahí, era su familia y algunos amigos, o multimillonarios ricachones como él, sonriendo fingidamente a la cámara mientras estrechaban sus manos.

Navegando con ojos fatigados, varios minutos insufribles más tarde, creyó encontrar lo que buscaba. Era delgado, rubio y bonito, como una versión ilegal de Steve Rogers, sostenía un reconocimiento en una de sus manos, barbilla en alto y sonrisa ladina, por delante de Stark, quien apuntaba a él con un dedo.

Muy interesante, siendo que era la primera persona, a parte de su reducido círculo social compartiendo escenario con Tony Stark, tras unas buenas 77 fotografías distintas. El pie de foto decía "Otro beneficiado por la fundación Septiembre, un orgullo saber que nuestros socios siguen avanzando más y mas" después de leer, supo que lo había escrito su esposa o algún programa que se encargara de hacerlo lucir menos ególatra.

Se sabía que Tony era un hombre de apabullantes despliegues de confianza, incluso él lo recordaba, la primera vez que se conocieron y el respetable magnate en ese entonces ya había encerrado gentilmente su cuello. No le hubiera sorprendido si solo se limitara a un agradable tacto sobre la espalda del chico, pero ahí en sus hombros, visualizó dedos encorvados, encajados suavemente al tiempo que engendraba coyunturas a la tela del traje, y la postura soberbia y opulenta del muchacho distaba bastante de cualquier ser humano promedio que escondería el rabo entre las patas al conocer a Tony Stark.

Entonces había algo más, no obstante, el contenido de la cuenta era insuficiente y pobre como para determinarlo, gruñó con fastidio, bebiendo de un trago amargo de café negruzco. Pero, gracias al cielo que existía el zoom.

En la placa de dorado metal, tenía el nombre de "Harley Kenner" o bueno, lo que alcanzó a leer. Entonces la siguiente hora se dedicó a averiguar quien era ese maldito chico, porque, ¿No era extraño que Tony Stark estuviera tan familiarizado con un muchachito que claramente no rebasaba los 18 años?

Descubrió que era tan inteligente como Stark, que su camaradería databa de años atrás, que era parte de la pasantía en fundación Septiembre y que estaba próximo a ingresar al MIT (cortesía de Stark Industries, claro)

También que, para desilusión suya, no eran tan cercanos como su plan lo ameritaba. Si, mantenían contacto, pero se limitaba a mensajes de cumpleaños y llamadas ocasionales, o algún encuentro rápido cuando el muchacho hacía algo realmente bueno.

Por la forma en la que la cámara de Kenner los capturaba juntos y, como le veía con sorna y gracia, supo que más que cariño, era costumbre ya arraigada. Tony le tenía un genuino amor, cierto, pero era un tipo de afecto más ligado a la nostalgia y los recuerdos.

Y como, sus interacciones podía enumerarlas tan solo con los dedos de una mano, no habría mayor percance en la vida de Tony si de pronto dejara de frecuentarlo una vez por año como hacía.

Por tanto, llegó a la conclusión de que, si quisiera romperle el cuello a Harley, si, muy seguramente Stark lo odiaría, pero no lo iba a orillar a más allá de un bonito funeral con cajas ostentosas y un buen y equilibrado tiempo de duelo.

Así que lo descartó pese a sus horas frente al computador.

Posteriormente, cuando encontró una foto de Edward con el muchachito de Queens, sosteniendo una placa igual o similar, se dijo que sería más de lo mismo, aún así, accedió a darle el beneficio de la duda y entregarse con una ligera ojeada a su perfil.

Si, recabó la información sin pensar en las consecuencias, pasó foto tras foto, con convicciones sólidas y egoístas, no le importaron las repercusiones, él tenía una meta, y la iba cumplir inclusive a costa de una clara violación a la privacidad y lo que todos llamarían sinónimo de acoso.

Se abocó a la tarea de averiguar quienes eran sus amigos, y que tipo de relación mantenía con Tony Stark, cual era su afán por seguir colgando de ese favoritismo poco usual, por tanto, así descubrió que le apasionaba la fotografía, y que, a diferencia del primer chico, este si se preservaba revoloteando por sobre la sombra de Tony, tanto como para lamer el piso donde desfilara. No sería una idea tan descabellada, por la forma en la que, los ojos del niño se abarrotaban de admiración insustancial, o poco firme, supo que su idolatría por el hombre era elevada e inconsciente.

Todas sus cuentas eran públicas, no tenía reparos en que se asomaran sus pantalones de segunda mano o ese agujerito por detrás de su mochila, era autentico, ese personaje centrado y encantador que sacaba la lengua en las selfies no difería demasiado de la realidad.

Advirtió lo juguetón que podía ser Stark lejos de su cuenta con un millón de dólares. Molestaba al niño y le permitía ciertas libertades de las que cualquier representante de la ONU sospecharía, sin embargo, entendía que ese era de uno los matices que cargaba la simple personalidad de Tony Stark. Pero ¿Que había del chico?

El muchacho se había autodenominado "Peter B. Parker", entonces tenía dos nombres, sería por vergüenza o comodidad que lo encubrió, pero nunca se mencionaba cual era esa misteriosa letra B. Por lo visto, no se caracterizaba por ser el estandarte de la popularidad, carecía de demasiados amigos, y los que tenía eran de gusto cuestionable, estaba locamente enamorado de una chica que aparecía esporádicamente en algunas de sus fotos, pero ella no lo estaba, o, si sentía lo mismo, sabía como ocultarlo demasiado bien, demasiado muy bien. Le alzaba el dedo medio, y fruncía las cejas en cada imagen, dejándolo pensar que algún día podría tener algo con ella, mientras tanto, el chico siempre sonreía con interesante sonrojo por debajo de la piel, permitiéndole considerar la conjetura de que pisotearlo era ridículamente fácil.

Al chico le gustaba armar figuras de Lego, había viajado unas cuantas veces fuera del país, se mantenía cerca de la familia suntuosa y adinerada de los Stark, convivía con personajes de élite, y glamour, en el fondo muriendo de ganas por ser igual, pero Peter era el testimonio de que, el dinero de Tony era equiparable a su egoísmo y filosofía individualista. ¿Nunca se preguntó el muchacho, por qué Tony estaba tan reacio a ayudarlo económicamente? Se trasladaba en limusina junto a al hombre, asaltado con trajes de doble botón y chalecos costosos, calzado y cinturones de cuero importado, respirando refinamiento en el aire, y, ¿De verdad que Stark no podía compararle unos zapatos mejores al chico? Solo a un ciego y sordo lo podría convencer de ello.

A su tía la llamaba May, era una dama preciosa y sobreprotectora, pero bastante comprensiva en cuanto a la rebeldía adolescente. Peter, actualmente cursaba la educación media superior, por lo que no podía tener más de 17 años. Era el tipo de persona que dejaba caer los extremos de sus mangas sobre un tercio de sus manos. Adoraba la comida rápida, los libros y si lo fuera gracias a las horribles fotografías del decatlón, nunca se hubiese enterado donde estudiaba.

Los siguiente que le ofreció el internet, fue la dirección de su escuela. No era tan salvaje como para aparecerse de repente frente a su cara, aquello debía llevar tiempo y concentración, de otra forma ¿Quien le iba a asegurar que sus planes funcionarían?

Así que los siguientes días adoptó una nueva rutina. Solo bastaba rotar algunas chiquiteadas de su vida diaria, ser cauteloso como un puma y esperarlo frente al edificio en ese auto negro y de ventanas polarizadas.

Frecuentemente intercambiaba el color o el modelo del vehículo, apostaba por otro lugar donde estacionarse, o se perdía entre los lugares reservados para motociclistas y esperaba.

La campana sonaba y su sentidos comenzaban a agudizarse para obtener toda la información que pudiera de esos 143.2 segundos que el muchacho estaba cerca de su perímetro, lo estudiaba como un predador examinaría a un cervatillo joven y a la velocidad del rayo tomaba nota de cuanto pudiera.

Transcurrieron así dos o tres semanas, se percató de su grácil caminar y el etéreo cotoneo de muñecas, por alguna razón le daba la impresión de que Peter hacía pisadas suaves y ligeras contra algodones, se meneaba según el ritmo de la música, y generalmente atravesaba la puerta solo.

Por lo que alcanzaba a inspeccionar después de clase, determinó que no comía nada hasta que la campana retumbara, entonces, corriendo y seguramente hambriento se dirigía comprar uno de esos sándwiches con forma de pene.

No muy a menudo iba por la vida sin algún enorme suéter encima, por alguna molesta razón, a Quentin le hubiese gustado indagar más sobre su cuerpo y el liviano tono de piel que lo acompañaba. No era algo por lo que debiera alarmarse, él simplemente tenía ojos y un chico bonito en frente.

Bien, cuando dictaminó que era suficiente, empezó a subirse al metro. Peter tenía su primer clase a las ocho en punto, por lo que el tren lo debía tomar 7:35 si quería llegar con esa consuetudinaria puntualidad de militar.

El metro era perfecto en cuestión, había aglomeraciones lo suficientemente amplias para enmascararlo o camuflarse por un hombre que asiste a sus deberes laborales de medio tiempo. Intentaba estar lo más cerca posible del muchacho sin dar pie a una atención no benigna. Lo barría discretamente con la mirada y tomaba más apuntes mentales acerca del él con ojos vigilantes y pérfidos.

Decir que su itinerario estaba raptado por el muchacho era quedarse tiernamente corto. Toda su vida estaba poco a poco eclosionando, no le molestaba demasiado, sin embargo, comenzaba casi a ver a Peter por todos lados, y aunque los sueños fueron un bonito método par desperdiciar la noche, se auto compadecía repitiendo su mantra "Todo sea por justicia", entonces sentía que el sacrificio valía la pena.

Lo siguiente fueron fiestas e inesperadas coincidencias en su café preferido, el anonimato que la oscuridad le otorgaba resultaba muy útil a la hora de seguir recabando sus datos favoritos y podía perderse horas frente al perfil del chico detrás del humo de su cigarro.

Era de carácter determinando pero que, sin embargo, empataba de manera precisamente perfecta con su timidez. Infantil desde el hueso, con buen radar para los momentos en los que necesitaba sacar a relucir esos momentos de sensual madurez.

Adoraba los churros, y si fuera un hombre poco menos que un tonto, ya estaría lamiendo el azúcar hacinada en el estrecho de la comisura en sus labios.

Un día, fraguando su siguiente acercamiento sin éxito, se detuvo a libar brevemente la última publicación del muchacho, era una enorme sonrisa junto a un pase para la siguiente gran expo en Stark Industries. Presuntamente se trataba de un viaje escolar, por la manera en la que los perfiles de sus otros compañeros, también estallaban de emoción.

En ese instante, agradeció nunca haberse deshecho del gafete que lo reconocía como empleado en la industria, e inició con el alistamiento de su persona.

Una vez, del modo más burdo e hilarante, Sergei se atrevió a proponer un tiro a la cabeza del muchacho, fácil, simple y llano.

Perdió la cuenta de los minutos que pasó riendo y la gravedad de su nariz una vez que se la destrozó por tan poco intelecto.

¿Qué sencillo, no es cierto? Llegar, plantar una bomba en su casa y listo, Tony Stark revolcándose a sus pies, pero en ese caso ¿Cual sería el gustillo dulce de su muerte entonces? No, el óbito de Peter Parker debía ser ameno, y una obra maestra, el triunfo de su agudo genio, sobre el ridículo reactor de Iron Man y su armadura maldita.

Internamente sabía que Peter no merecía aquello, el chico parecía simpático y un tipo bastante agradable, pero alguien debía ser ese puente que lo encauzaría a sentencias justamente repartidas.

Así que, en seguida se atavió con prendas de clase y alta alcurnia, boleó sus zapatos y se centró en lucir lo suficientemente atractivo para un adolescente de dieciséis años. Esa noche se concluiría si Peter sería lo bastante estúpido para ser suyo o no.

Se perdió entre el bullicio de joyería dorada y seda fina, resuelto a llamar su atención. Él sabía que era un hombre bien parecido, para generar interés bastaba con presentarse, así pues, el primer y obvio paso era estar lo necesariamente cerca para que Peter cometiera el vistazo inicial. 

Lo estuvo acechando unos momentos tras la barra de alimentos, pocos minutos antes de ejecutar la primera oleada de desgracias, repasando los músculos definidos y suaves del muchacho por detrás del traje negro que los almacenaba, ajustado en los lugares correctos, dándole ese atractivo y elegante tinte varonil.

Previsiblemente, los ojos del niño cayeron directamente sobre él, sus sonrisas coincidieron, la del chico con retardo de unos pocos segundos, pero no por ello menos encantadora.

Esforzándose por lucir casual, desapareció de sus ojos unas cuantas horas, hasta que volvieron a toparse, ahora cara a cara, con un choque de cuerpos bastante metódico, ejercido con suficiente fuerza para hacer que el libro de Nabokov resbalara de sus manos y terminara carca de la suela en su zapato.

En un palurdo gesto de simulada cordialidad, lo levantó del suelo ojeando de primera vista el título.

— Oh, muy buena elección

Estáticos segundos después, Peter logró articular una sonrisa y reír tenuemente al tiempo que tomaba su libro, oportunidad no desperdiciada para rozarle uno dedo y sonreír por su reacción.

— No sabía que estaba siendo evaluado

— Si lo estuvieras, tendrías un cien de diez

Peter volvió a reír, aparentemente no era demasiado complicado romper el hielo, el niño sabía hablar después de todo.

— Entonces le debo eso a Vladímir

— ¿Fanático del Daddy Kink?

Tuvo un ligero vuelco de temor al considerar que esa broma pudiera haber sido demasiado, pero en cambio, rojo y avergonzado, Peter sonrió levemente. Muy posiblemente la sonrisa paternal con la que le tomo del pelo había ayudado.

— Uhmm... yo creo que más bien, fanático de las buenas historias

— ¿Y qué haces tu leyendo un libro en un evento como este?

— No soy mucho de fiestas, pero estaba prácticamente obligado a venir, así que para matar un poco el aburrimiento traje esto — explicó apuntando al libro

— ¿Por qué te obligaron a venir?

— Ahmmm...ya sabe, protegido de Stark

— Vaya, ¿De verdad? No lo sabía

— Si, es como parte del trato

— Bueno, mis condolencias, también me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento ¿señor...?

— Parker — aclaró, extendiendo su mano

— Parker, que curioso apellido — comentó, estrechando su palma, tal vez más segundos de los requeridos — Yo soy Beck, Quentin Beck

— Mucho gusto ¿Trabaja aquí?

— Si — es decir, no, me despidieron hace meses, pero ¿A quién le importa eso? — pero ahora no hay mucho que hacer

— Concuerdo con eso

— ¿Ya recorriste toda la Expo?

— Si, pero mi clase no, así que tengo que esperarlos

Emprendiendo otra mueca ominosa, rechinó los dientes.

— Vaya ¿Y crees que tarden demasiado?

— Siguen en la sección tres así que...

Así que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, si fuera un hombre crédulo, comenzaría a preguntarse si en realidad Peter era el que elaboró esa intrincada estrategia para tenerse.

— ¿Por qué no te invito un trago? Ya sabes, para matar tiempo

Peter pareció sopesarlo, acompañado de un muy alargado "mmm", pero al final, sonrió en su dirección y asintió convencido.

Y solo sabía su nombre, pobre chico.

Lo llevó a una bonita cafetería cerca de ahí. Él pidió un cerveza y el mocoso un café.

Sabia que para ganarse a un adolescente, debía hacerlo sentir especial, relevante, que creyera que su opinión importaba, que era capaz de debatir contra un político y salir ileso, que supiera que su voz era tan valiosa como para darle su plena atención, en realidad, con Peter no era una tarea demasiado ardua, el chico sabía hablar, sabía contar chistes lo bastante inteligentes para hacerlo reír a mandíbula batiente y guardaba anécdotas tan fascinantes como para no quedarse dormido.

El primer encuentro debía definirse por la seguridad en la que Peter se sintiera, porque dependiendo de ello, sus siguientes encuentros rendirán frutos. Así que debía ser ese personaje agradable, fiable e indulgente con el que el chico pudiera desasociarlo de potenciales peligros. Como una versión divertida y sexy de un padre. Sonaba enfermo pero así era.

Intercambiaron números y los días posteriores avanzaron sin mayor contratiempo. Se mandaban mensajes de texto circunstanciales, y recibía imágenes de hamburguesas o alguna cena que al muchacho le apeteciera mostrarle.

Reiteradamente lo ponía al tanto de sus labores seglares, se quejaba con él por las pilas de tareas, y le mandaba fotos de su rostro al borde del colapso nervioso.

Luego llegó la segunda cita, la tercera y una cuarta, hasta que, como no queriendo, ya sabían que los fines de semana por ley no escrita se veían. Ni siquiera Quentin supo como obtuvo eso sin mover un dedo, sonaba muy vulgar llamarlo de esa manera, pero no podía encontrar otra palabra a parte de "fácil" para catalogarlo.

Se mantuvieron en la rama de la discreción, salían a hablar y a divertirse. A Beck le gustaba variar el lugar de cada encuentro, así evitaba la monotonía y convencionalidad, dejándole en claro que ellos nunca se aburrirían.

Poco a poco le fue quitando capa tras capa, como a una cebolla, sencillamente se trataba de mostrarle un poco de afecto y ya lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano. Procuraba generarle ese adictivo revuelo de adrenalina y euforia en conjunto, para tener asegurado su siguiente acercamiento, y desempeñar el cargo de placebo y xanax para el muchacho.

Entendía que para seguirlo arrastrando, debía hacerlo sentir comprendido, que había alguien a quien le interesaba, que cuidaba de él y podía echar todo fardo de rocas mayor al que pudiera soportar.

Y estaba funcionando.

Un día, después de haber corrido por la autopista a velocidades seguramente penadas por la ley, lo encontró repentinamente irresistible, tenía el cabello en todas direcciones obra del viento colado a través de la ventana que se había encargado muy bien de despeinarlo. Lo miraba de forma espesa, como esperando que él diera el siguiente paso. Respiraba pesado, y con la descarga de éxtasis drenándole el juicio al chico, hizo su siguiente movida, arrinconándolo contra la portezuela del carro para besarlo frenéticamente.

Interpretó su aturdimiento por la forma en la que sus labios se sostuvieron inamovibles, pero unos microsegundos después de un retrasado suspiro de sorpresa, notó que el muchacho comenzaba a corresponderle, así que la no tan tímida mano del chico los acerco desde el cuello de su camisa, mientras Beck lo sostenía firme de la cintura.

Fue un beso rasposo y muy bueno, y cuando lo dejó ir, el chico respiraba con un nuevo revuelo de ferocidad.

— Lo lamento, no pude contenerme — mintió, después de acompasar su respiración.

— No importa — le había dicho luego de superar el dejo de vergüenza.

Si, sabia que Peter estaba al tanto de que algo como eso era ilegal, pero sabía que tampoco lo detendría, porque ahora era él el involucrado.

Ahora que habían cruzado la barrera, difícilmente podían volver a atrás, las citas en donde ocasionalmente tomaban café e iban por sodas se acabaron, Peter las suplantó por besos demasiado bruscos y varias caricias en las piernas, la fantasía onírica de cualquier adolescente caliente y, bueno, todos los adolescentes eran calientes.

El jovencito se enroscaba a su cuerpo y demandaba por cualquier tipo de frotamiento, Quentin jamás se atrevió a llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel, se propuso esperar un par de meses hasta que el hormigueo en la ingle del chico se volviera insoportable. Sabia que en varias ocasiones lo había dejado colgando de las ansias y con una portentosa erección, entonces la mitad de su cerebro se sentía mal por provocarle aquello, era doloroso, ya lo había experimentado. La otra parte, sin embargo, se deleitaba con sus mejillas inundadas de ese rijoso color bermejo.

Ya se había embolsado la confianza del niño, ahora restaba la lealtad. Mostrarle que él era y sería lo mejor que le pudo acaecer, que el mundo estaba en su contra, y que su cariño era fiel y legítimo.

Una vez, con las hormonas gobernándolo, Peter lo empujó contra el sofá y entre besos le exigió que lo tocara. Y esa fue la primera vez que le puso una mano encima de entre una larga y posiblemente interminable lista.

Pese a que, ya no tenían problema con tocarse la entrepierna mutuamente, todavía no rebasaban más allá de sucios magreos de tiempo robado, sexo oral o alguna ligera estimulada con los dedos.

Se bebía sus expresiones en pleno poseso de excitación, se tragaba sus lamentos, saboreando esos jadeos en do menor y re que a medida que se acercaban al clímax iban constantes y seguros en crescendo.

No quería admitirlo, pero esto le estaba gustando más de lo que debería, y eso le jodia la cabeza todas las malditas noches, no queriendo convenir la idea de que estaba aplazando esa codiciada venganza por cuestiones proporcionales a sus deseos personales. Así que lo ignoraba y seguía convenciéndose de que todo era de acuerdo al plan.

Los meses pasaron y en los ojos de Peter la admiración y el fervor se engrandecían a medida que lo tomaba más fuerte de la mano o los besos comenzaban a ser más habituales y típicos.

Tanto su cuello como el propio, tenían marcas en matices violáceos, los suyos más marcados, más crueles. Al chico le gustaba morder, rodear su cuello mientras el placer careaba sus sentidos   
Succionaba de su carne cuando estaba a punto de correrse y paladeaba el óxido de su sangre mientras el clímax corroía por sus venas. Pero se decía que las cicatrices, era un precio insignificante a pagar por su presencia.

La prueba de fuego llegó finalmente, cuando un día, convencido de que, se había ganado a Peter, lo tomó del brazo y le explicó que debía mostrarle algo. Nunca iba a olvidar las pupilas dubitativas y temor inscrito de que, las habladurías de Tony Stark fueran ciertas, sin embargo, ya lo había puesto en contra suya, ya lo había defendido a capa y espada, ya lo tenía.

Todavía a más bien palmos exiguos de la hecatombe, su determinación flaqueó un poco, con pensamientos que titubeaban mientras le daba la razón a Tony Stark para no fiarse de tipos como él.

Le advirtió que, lo que estaba por mostrarle no le iba a agradar y que en cualquier momento podría retirarse, que había un taxi esperándolo afuera, aunque el mismo sabía que no lo iba a necesitar.

Al entrar, soltó la bomba, le contó todo (excepto la parte en la que lo investiga, lo sigue y lo acosa, claro) y, por primera vez pensó que quizá su muerte no fuera tan imprescindible, Stark de cualquier manera se retrocedía de odio si advirtiera quien y como corrompieron a su muchacho estrella, que se jactaba de haber sido perfilado como su protegido.

Peter respiró soltando esa insoportable tiranía en el pecho, con mandíbula trémula y vibrante de amargura y ojos enrojecidos de desilusión contenida.

Sabia que le dolía, estaba aniquilando las fantasías que con maestría y gracia armó durante meses, pero era necesario.

— Lo siento... — murmuró, intentando que el efecto de las cejas irritadas enmarcando su rostro pálido de miedo, no tomara curso por su sistema.

Peter seguía convulso de frustración y shock, aunado a la tribulación que lo hacía lucir más abatido de lo que requería saber, por su propio bien.

No le dirigía la palabra y estaba remiso al contacto visual, como mecanismo de defensa personal.

— Dime algo, Peter...

Su labio volvió a tiritar, duplicando sus esfuerzos por contener el aliento para no sucumbir al llanto.

— ¿Que se supone que quieres oír?

— Lo que sea, supongo, me estas matando con ese silencio yo... ¿Cómo te sientes?

— No lo sé — respondió con voz rota, fragmentada en ínfimos pedazos de congoja y desazón.

— Entiendo — hizo una pausa, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa — ¿Hubieses preferido que no te lo enseñara?

— No lo se

— Peter...

— Perdóname — comentó más alto, como si de verdad tuviera razones para afligirse por algo — eso solo que, es el tipo de cosas que nunca estamos listos para saber

— Comprendo, lo siento de verdad, yo no quería que esto terminara así

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? — cuestionó tras una pared de voz ahogada y en quiebra.

— No quería perderte. Y se que suena egoísta, pero si te lo decía indudablemente huirías de mi y... y quería tenerte, aunque fuera un poco más

Enmudecieron con sepulcral silencio, Peter abrazándose a su mismo, Quentin frenando el impulso de ir y ampararlo.

Muy factiblemente transcurrieron tan solo unos cuantos segundos, pero a Quentin le pareció que pasaba horas antes de poder hacerlo hablar se nuevo.

— Se que estuvo mal, y estoy aquí diciendo que lo lamento, espero que puedas perdonarme, así que puedes irte cuando gustes, solo... no quería que te tomara por sorpresa si me iba, me encontrabas tras las rejas o... o algo peor

Peter respiró con evidente dificultad, aparentando los labios. Tomando una decisión.

— No me voy a ir — dictaminó tras unos segundos, con ojos firmes y sílabas inexpugnables — solo... solo voy a necesitar unos tragos y un largo periodo de adaptación

— ¿De qué hablas? — fingió escepticismo y duda, sintiendo reseteada su mente por la facilidad con la que lo consiguió.

— ¿Querías tenerme? Aquí estoy

— ¿Tienes idea de lo estas hablando?

— Si — confirmo si acaso más decidido — pero Tony ya me dijo que eras peligroso, y Pepper y Steve y prácticamente todos los vengadores, ¿pero sabes algo? estoy cansado de seguir órdenes

— Peter esto es una locura. Esto — apuntó con el índice a lo que los rodeaba — no se trata de una bonita película de Bonnie y Clyde donde robamos un banco y nos besamos en el auto, esto es serio Peter

— Lo se

— No, no lo sabes — difirió tajantemente — si estás en esto, estas de lleno, ¿Y que si mañana tenemos que salir del país? ¿Si debemos huir del gobierno? No es lindo, ni romántico, ni bueno Peter

— ¡Entiendo! ¡Si lo entiendo! Y estoy dispuesto a comprometerme

— Peter...

— No, déjame terminar — exigió en voz alta — eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en años, y no quiero perder eso, y no me importa si tengo que ser un fugitivo porque voy a estar contigo y eso es suficiente. Dices que me debo quedar por que eso es lo correcto, pero no podría hacerlo sin ti

Su seguridad era aplastante y se veía reticente a cambiar de parecer. Lo tenía.

— Te amo — concluyó con más arrojo y voluntad, si es que eso se podía.

— No soy alguien a quien a se pueda amar

Con un nuevo proceso, la ira de Peter enardecido, chirriando los dientes con fiereza en un último arrebato de rabia.

— No tienes derecho a decirme algo así — siseo con una irritabilidad palpable, que se desprendía debajo de la primera capa de desconcierto — estuve contigo, hice oídos sordos a las advertencias de Tony, rechacé la iniciativa vengadores solo por ti, me mantuve contigo escuchándote y dándote mi hombro, te defendí de Stark permitiéndome el beneficio de la duda y estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ti ¡Ya probé que te amaba, solo acéptalo!

— ¿Todavía?

— Ahora más que nunca — sentenció con firmeza. Inmediatamente después, con pasos vacilantes, Peter se acercó lentamente, desconfiado del agarre con el que quería acunarlo — Este tu, es más listo, más apasionado y devoto, es perfecto tal y como es — deslizó sus huellas por sobre la mejilla de Quentin, acercándolo a su rostro — te estoy viendo Beck, y te acepto

Reclinó la frente sobre la de Peter, olfateando de su respiración dolorosa y aliento farragoso de miedo. Con el pulso todavía un tanto turbio, afirmó la cintura del chico, sujetándolo con la misma intensidad con la que Peter lo quería.

— ¿De verdad harías esto por mi?

— Yo haría lo que fuera por ti — ni siquiera se detuvo a juzgar o proyectar su idea, sino que sancionó rápido y concreto. Quentin se preguntó si alguna vez ya se había tomado el tiempo para cavilar dentro de esa hipótesis.

Sus labios conectaron, y se sintió familiar, acogedor y más cálido de lo normal.

Esa misma noche, tomó a Peter por primera vez. Le dijo que le haría el amor, preparado para ver como se rendía ante esa deliciosa demencia voluntaria por completo, puliéndolo con besos demasiado posesivos, con la ansiedad de las uñas y la humedad cristalina de su lengua. Le dijo que lo que procede y continúa solo serían ellos dos, que positivamente iba a desintegrarse, pero que solo él iba a poder reconstruirlo, lo depuró con frases y besos e hizo que se claudicara entre sus piernas.

Y Peter lo creyó, sometiéndose a ese desalmado afecto que tanto necesitaba, lo ánimo a abandonar el derecho de regir su vida y cederla a su capricho. Entonces, era suyo, sin comprender la dicha de tamaña suerte.

Los problemas no tardaron en aparecer, claro. Peter era de carácter voluble y celoso, reclamaba veneración exclusiva y no tenía trabas en mostrarle que él no era el único que lo deseaba.

En el fondo sabia que su niño jamás lo engañaría, estaba en su ADN, pero no por eso desaprovechada la oportunidad de usar ese privilegio personal para castigarlo.

Si bien aún vivía con May, pasó el siguiente año concurriendo su apartamento con la mochila llena de condones y perversión en los labios. Le gustaba tomarlo del cuello o en su defecto, enterrar su rostro contra las almohadas. Peter solía ser bastante complaciente a la hora de recrear lo que Quentin quisiera ver, permitía que le vendaran los ojos y unas ataduras sobre sus muñecas no representaban mayor problema.

Eran ruidosos y desordenados, frenéticos cada uno a su manera, y cuando se ponían creativos, y Beck se sentía lo bastante benévolo, le otorgaba el control al chico, lo que derivaba en excitantes tirones de pelo y Peter venciéndose ante el batir de su cadera, mientras canturreaba algo parecido a "Señor Beck, estoy muy cerca". No habían explorado al cien esa dinámica, Peter se quejaba de que el calor rodeando su masculinidad era imposible, que estando en esa posición, que teniéndolo para él, era demasiado para concebir y sus ansias y codicia no le permitían postergar el orgasmo como el quisiera.

Comenzó a comprarle ropa y algunos artículos que sabia Peter necesitaba. empezaron a compartir más que los juguetes sexuales y entonces las papas fritas eran de ambos y la cama matrimonial también. La ducha, el shampoo, las sábanas y el auto también recibieron custodia mutua.

No se lo iba a decir, al menos no a corto plazo, pero disfrutaba tanto estar con él. Y si no fuera porque aún no cumplía los dieciocho, ya estaría viviendo juntos.

Pronto, las preguntas comenzaron a surgir, los interrogatorios de Killian y Toomes era más dificultosos de evadir, no tenía donde esconderse y sus rostros denotaban fastidio y espera poco placentera. Entendía lo frustrante que podía llegar a ser estar sentado pacientemente por el plan que quizá ya había recibido más prórroga de la válida.

Lo pensó un momento, y si fuera él quien esperaba, ya estaría azotando su cráneo contra la pared. Gracias a Dios que no era él. Pero no tenía intenciones, ni ganas, ni fuerzas, ni motivos para arrancarle la garganta a Peter como había prometido, y la razón era difícil de explicar, más porque ni siquiera él quería abrir los ojos ante esa nueva realidad.

Así que un día, organizó una pequeña reunión donde dejaría todo en claro, y les hiciera entender porque su líder se había echado para atrás tan precipitadamente, pero que eso no significaba que iban a dejar que Tony Stark siguiera bailando sobre sus espaldas.

Jamás iba a poder superar los semblante consternados, incendiados en confusión de ver al muchacho entrar anclado a su brazo. Ciertamente era una imagen que alzaba demasiado ruido y estupefacción, pero ya habría tiempo de explicarlo. Mientras tanto estaba resuelto a acallar los ensordecedores murmullos y persuadir a todo el séquito para que terminaran por aceptar su decisión y apoyarla. Eso hacían los equipos ¿No?

Se preparó, Peter le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de ir y encararlos, para que después, posterior a un relajante tragó de tequila, comenzará a hablar.

Propuso ese nuevo plan en el que nadie sale sin costillas a excepción de Tony Stark, les recordó que estaban ahí para hacerle daño a él, no al chico, usó la más grande cantidad posible de recursos emocionales y le dijo sin tartamudeos, que eso era lo mejor.

— Yo difiero — se permitió decir Adrián, rostro que a diferencia de sus compañeros, se mantuvo estoico y dudoso, sin pasar desapercibido.

— Dímelo a la cara Toomes — rezongó aproximándose lo suficiente a él, a paso lento pero seguro, para que el chico se privara de escuchar algo.

Lo tuvo de cerca, y se miraba molesto como decepcionado.

— ¿Crees que no noté el extraño caminar del chico? Tu solo lo quieres dentro para seguir follantelo

— Cierto — convino llanamente, sin pelos en la lengua — pero piénsalo un momento, contempla el panorama completo — animó — si tienes al chico, significa una conexión directa con Tony, y eso a la vez, significa millones y no lo sé, quizá un Mark 42 en el siguiente atraco

El hombre pareció pensarlo un momento, sin embargo, con un sabor ligeramente avinagrado, contraatacó.

— No lo se Quentin, ¿ No te has puesto a pensar en los posibles escollos? Ha sido el protegido de los Stark por demasiado tiempo, que te lo hayas cogido, no significa que no pueda cambiar de parecer ¿Y que si mañana te traiciona?

— No lo hará — dijo a toda respuesta, con una convicción fija e innegable — lo se, lo he visto, me lo ha demostrado

— ¿Estas seguro de eso?

— Solo dale una oportunidad

Aún con el regusto enmohecido de sospecha, Toomes suspiró resignación y mirando directamente a Peter dijo;

— Bienvenido a bordo

Pidió un brindis por su triunfo y los que les esperaban.

Por William

Por Yanis

Por Tony Stark

— Y por ti, cariño — finalizó Quentin, extendiéndole una mano para traerlo a la cima con él — mi comodín

El aire se llenó de fluida alegría compartida y se agrietó de una lluvia torrencial de maldiciones, gritos y aplausos. Parecía una ola en pleno ascenso, mientras los labios de Peter, tan victoriosos como los ojos de sus compañeros, lo besaban entusiasmados.

A partir de ahí, las cosas adquirieron un rumbo distinto, en lo mínimo incordiante o engorroso, sino todo lo contrario. Se volvieron más íntimos y rechazaron todo lo que el exterior pudiera hacerles daño, él a sus amigos, Peter a su familia, ambos alegando que no tenían porque hacer mella en su relación.

Si antes el muchacho se adueñaba de su apartamento, ahora prácticamente se desarrollaba ahí de 12 a 12. Follando, teniendo sexo, cogiendo o como a Peter le gustaba decirle "Haciendo el amor".

Arrancaron con pasos agigantados, y compromisos del tamaño de un elefante, con ropa costosa y distinguida, que abrazaba la figura de Peter y, para la conciencia de Beck, compensaba toda la mierda por la que lo hacía pasar.

Le dio relojes de marca y zapatos lustrados con oro, ornamentándolo con todo tipo de aditamentos que irradiaba cien sonrisas en el chico, jurando darle todo lo que Tony Stark no quiso.

Se volvió de dominio público saber que el muchacho ya era suyo, y que cualquier maltrato a uno de sus cabellos, concluía con varios huesos rotos de por medio.

Lo moldeó hasta considerar que era perfecto, le dijo que usar y como complacerlo, le instruyó en las artes amatorias desde la perspectiva implacable y sanguinaria y que esa era la única forma de querer, con pasión, con vehemencia.

Lo adiestro a la manera de un hombre de guerra, lo puso de rodillas y sus dedos sobre el gatillo para aleccionarlo en la defensa. Disparos y armas de plata, con guantes de seda y robos sin remordimiento.

Bebió de sus labios para que probara el humo en los suyos, le mantuvo secretos, enseñándolo a mentir sin culpa, para que fuera bueno, para que fuera perfecto.

Todavía cometía errores, era un espíritu errante, pero era ello los que le daba motivos para seguir clarificando sus imperfectas carnes.

Aún se atrevía a desafiar su voluntad, dejando que las envidias e inquietud plantaran semillas, porque Peter disfrutaba de envenenarlo, de verlo sangrar, encender el furor de la indignación y dejarle desahogar ese oleaje de cólera entre potentes embistes. Lo podía reconocer en un segundo, casi que podía adivinar cuando necesitaba sentirse lleno.

Sabían que no eran la mejor de las parejas, se esforzaban, si, pero los obstáculos siempre venían a burlarse, y revoloteaban como cientos de cuervos hambrientos. En casos como esos, Quentin prefería mantener la imparcialidad y rectitud, hallándole solución con habla verbal y ecuánime.

Por eso a altas horas de la mañana, se apresuró a enviar un chófer para buscar a Peter, tenían un asunto pendiente.

Al llegar, y darle tiempo de que se retirara las gafas oscuras, entretanto se acercó a chófer, agradeciendo su servicio y para darle un pequeñísimo dato de ante mano.

— Espero que hayas tratado bien al señor Beck — comentó en voz baja y queda desviando sus ojos ligeramente hacia Peter — porque si no... y me dice que lo viste o le hablaste de alguna forma que a él no le gustó, alguien recibirá un balazo en la cabeza, y nadie quiere un balazo en la cabeza ¿cierto?

Como un conejo encandilado con la lámpara de un auto, el chófer, prácticamente temblando de miedo, salió sin decir más.

Entonces se volvió a Peter, quien se despojaba bruscamente de su abrigo.

— ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

— En efecto, chico listo

— Bueno, me enviaste un mensaje que literalmente decía "Quiero hablar contigo" — mencionó al tiempo que Beck encendía su segundo cigarrillo.

Quentin se escurrió por derredor de su figura, sentándose en uno de los bancos de esa simulada cantina. Luego le extendió tres fotografías.

— Mira dulzura, iré directo al punto, ¿Puedes decirme que significa eso? — preguntó, refiriéndose a las tercia imágenes.

Al tomarlas Peter intercambió su iris del papel a Quentin e intermitentemente, y... ay no...

Contempló como el respirar de Peter se incrementaba y acrecentaba la fuerza con la que sostenía las fotografías.

— Es... MJ — logró articular, presa del miedo.

— No... ¿En serio Sherlock? — contestó sardónico, exhalando una singular cantidad de humo — Ya se quien es, maldita sea, el problema no es ese, el problema es que tu — lo apunto con la colilla del cigarro — apareces ahí, y eso no me gusta

La quijada trémula de Peter amainó la débil neblina de fortaleza que intentaba aparentar.

— Solo fuimos por algo de comer — se excusó — era la quinta clase y no teníamos nada en el estómago así que...

— Así que saliste con la chica que te mira como si fueras una rebanada de pastel — terminó por él, manteniendo la serenidad — Peter ya lo sabes, tu solo eres MI rebanada de pastel — enfatizó su punto, queriendo tatuarle ese razonamiento en la maldita frente — ¿Crees que me gusta que andes por ahí luciendo tan irresistible, nene?

— Estas sacando las cosas fuera de contexto — se defendió, al borde del ataque de pánico.

— Aja ¿Y cuál es el contexto?

— ¡Estábamos hambrientos! ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Y luego? adelante, convénceme — conminó con otra bocanada al cigarro que supo, agregó más tensión al cuerpo del chico

— Tan solo fuimos por un sándwich — explicó — solo fuimos y regresamos a la escuela, la tienda no estaba a más de unas dos cuadras y casi ni conversamos, n-ni siquiera recuerdo haberla volteado a-

No lo dejo terminar, no cuando su banco salió disparado y la mandíbula del chico llegó a sus manos furiosas, con una dolorosa fuerza que solo Peter sabía que tenía, empujándolo feroz contra la pared que, si no fuera por su agarre habría dejado un feo golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza del muchacho.

— ¡Vamos sigue hablando! ¡Sigue diciéndome esas mierdas! ¡Ah!

Luego le propinó un bofetada en la cara. Sus pupilas irradiaban un coraje impetuoso que al niño siempre le dio miedo, y, cuando se alejó, el chico dejo que se colaran dos pesadas lágrimas.

— Oh, genial, estas llorando de nuevo

— ¡Estoy tratando de explicarte las cosas pero no me dejas!

— Oh bebé... ya hablamos de esto, sabes lo que hago con la gente que te mira como no me gusta 

Los ojos de Peter, palidecieron de repente, y cuando lo observó a pulgadas de salir por esa mugrienta puerta, lo interceptó como pudo, a punta de pasos torpes y duros, interponiéndose entre él y la salida.

— Por favor no — suplicó angustiado

— ¿Y encima la defiendes?

— Por favor.


	2. II.Poder

* * *

¿Ha dejado de sentirse bien?

Sabe que todos desean un "Si" a ese pobre cuestionamiento, de intenciones certeras, y mundanas esperanzas.

Pero su respuesta es "No" siempre fue "No". Nadie comprende realmente cómo una sílaba, que con la punta de su lengua pronuncia, y hiere más que un testimonio de páginas, sea tan fuerte para seguir haciéndole tanto daño.

Sin embargo, en contra de toda marea se aferra a él, y respira de su shampoo costoso y el humo de su cigarro impregnado en los dientes, que palpa con fuerza al momento de besarlo, con ansias de un poco de ese alivio que alguna vez le dio.

Desearía que las cosas fuesen distintas. Él no es el hombre de manos inyectadas con sangre, ni el bastardo traidor que Pepper le dijo que era, ni mucho menos aquel ser que May osó a tildar de siniestro.

Él mataría por Peter, lo sabe, lo ha hecho ya. Por algo parecido al amor, algo que sabe es retorcido y se burla en sus caras, pero en el fondo, por fortuna, su fe demanda seguir llamándolo amor, porque de otra manera no podría sobrevivir.

Él no era un hombre malo. Le salvó del espiral, le dejó usar su arma, le dijo como defenderse, lo armó desde piezas rotas y desempolvó ese frágil hilo de fiereza, levantó sus puños para que dirigiera el primer golpe, y en el acto, le susurró lo especial que era. Le enseñó a mentir y discernir lo bueno de lo malo, por ello, sabe que él no lo es.

Pasó demasiado tiempo para que las cuatro tazas de café las pudiera sentir como zumo de naranja, y se habituara a viajar con ojos hinchados y dolorosos, pero no se quejaba, no era la primera vez, si acaso seria en años, pero era por él, solo por él.

Estando sobrio, Peter sabe que no tiene el ímpetu temerario de hacerle aquello, ese hombre era un salvaje solo cuando el brandy se lo proponía, mientras tanto, fuera de esa bruma alcohólica, que a veces lo alcanza, se limitaba a acercarle el cigarrillo a la boca y musitar "Cállate, tengo esto".

Le dijeron con dientes seguros que solo sería uno más de aquella lista arcana de cosechas, y que era cuestión de interpretación y tiempo para que terminara bajo el polvo.

Se mofó en sus rostros, río cínicamente, a mandíbula batiente y angustiosa, porque no podía ser verdad y sabia que, aquella seguridad contundente con la que hablaban disparates, debía ser falsa.

Le dijo que esas gafas era lo único que requería en el vacío que hacía su piel, y que, junto a ellas y a Peter, habría un felices por siempre firmemente labrado. Se arraigó a la manada de lobos, permitiendo que le presentara como su más preciado tesoro.

Le dijo que para poder compartir la dicha contigo, necesitaba redactar la carta de renuncia a su vieja vida, y que, por ende, la condena más justa sería que él hiciese lo mismo.

Dejó una nota que decía "Lo lamento" en la mesa de May, tomó sus zapatos favoritos, y las prendas primordiales para ser suyo por completo. Abandonó el traje y la jugosa fortuna que Stark alguna vez determinó para él, con fe en el nuevo Dios que le prometía una follada magnífica a cambio de su presencia.

Sabía que su tía lloraría, sabía que le arrancaría la piel antes de dejarlo escapar con aquel prófugo de la ley claramente culpable, sabia que le destrozaría los huesos al hacerlo, pero por el bien de su vida, por mantenerla al margen de ese hombre que ama y sabe, la mataría si se atreviera a atentar contra su voluntad, huyó bajo el viento lúgubre de la noche.

En ocasiones le gusta pensar que está bien, y que May recibiría a su sobrino en cualquier momento de ser necesario, pese a no haberla visto desde hace seis meses.

Pero quería ser un hombre, deseaba fervientemente dejar de comportarse como el héroe, darle rienda suelta a todo lo que él le ofrecía y le juraba que estaba bien, que desde su ojo se veía antojable, apetecible, para seguir mareado por ese latigazo de poder y adrenalina con el que le contagiaba.

Descubrió cómo hacer para amarlo a su manera y aprendió a besar su carácter, a engrandecerse con la forma en la que le gritaba y ataba su vida con cadenas hechas de oro. Beck empezó a ornamentarle con prendas de relucientes hilos, anillos de cuestionable procedencia. Lo armó desde la base con pistolas decoradas con deslumbrante zafiro y collares de plata, tanta como para darse el lujo de hacer sus transacciones con ese sabroso botín. Peter le dio la carta poder para hacerlo, simplemente porque se sentía jodidamente bien estar vivo.

Y por primera vez se sintió poderoso por si mismo, no por sus redes o el guardaespaldas que Stark Industries le envió.

Irónicamente, bajo su ala protectora y poco fiable, era donde la seguridad reinaba, de alguna manera, entendía que, estando con él, nada podría hacerle daño, nada se acercaría a rasguñarle ni se apresuraría para herirlo, él no lo iba a permitir, jamás lo permitió, y más allá de traicionarlo, tanto Peter, como los demás, sabían que la primera peor cosa que podrían hacerle a Beck, era tocarle algún pelo a su niño, de alguna manera en la que a él no le pareciera.

Rigiéndose por esa exclusiva inmunidad, frecuentaba tantos lugares como algunas vez May o Tony se lo prohibieron, sentándose en asientos de plata y bebiendo de copas de oro, hizo cosas para darle rienda suelta al liberalismo, sacudiendo y tropezando por donde se le viniera en gana, sabiendo que estaba protegido por lo que ser de Beck representaba.

Si, Quentin podría distar bastante de aquel onírico caballero en brillante armadura que rescataría su vida. Quentin era un hombre pérfido, autoritario, despótico sobre su carne, que demandaba de control y mando absoluto, sin embargo, siendo honestos, se sentía malditamente bien, porque le gustaba tener a alguien a cargo de él, ceder el dominio y la responsabilidad a quien no fuera el amigable vecino, dejarse llevar por un momento, apagar el buen juicio, ser cuidado, ser protegido y no el protector. Porque se sentía jodidamente bien sentirse vivo.

Literalmente podría tener a quien fuera a sus pies, podía hacer lo que quisiera a quien quisiera y nadie se atrevería a contradecir, más se reservaba el perverso derecho, considerándose magnánimo por ello.

Así que, amparado con una protección infalible, ya no le importaba demasiado salir a divertirse, tragarse la estruendosa música e infectar su nariz con aroma a cigarro, lujuria y alcohol. Empezando a cogerle el gusto a esa vida.

— Señor Beck... — susurró alguien a la espalda del chico, quien torciendo el cuello, sonrió a Michael, dueño de ese bar de selección al que solía acudir cuando necesitaba salir de casa a sacudirse la cabeza.

— Mike — saludó animoso, levantando su copa — ¿Algo importante?

Procurando hablar en voz baja para no causar demasiada atención sobre ellos, se acercó un poco a Peter.

— No demasiado cariño, simplemente preguntaba si la está pasando bien

Eso solía pasar cuando decidía entretenerse tomando algunas copas ahí, siendo el hombre de Beck, el trato se ajustaba a su aventajada posición y anteponían su disfrute y seguridad por encima de los demás clientes, porque sabían que, de lo contrario, " _alguien recibiría un balazo en la cabeza"_.

— Muy bien, gracias por preguntar

Carraspeando, Morbius entrelazó sus propias manos.

— ¿Su amante nos acompañará esta noche?

— Aún no lo sé, es posible, si

En realidad estaba un 99.9% seguro de que iría, era su noche de aniversario después de todo.

— Me alegra bastante, y si no llegara a suceder, mándele mis saludos señor Beck

Lo vio retirarse con la sonrisa más falsa que Peter había visto. Si, bueno, la vida no podía ser perfecta, y junto a la prerrogativa por llevar tatuado a Beck también ganó varios enemigos, que en su opinión, con justa razón podían odiarlo, si así lo querían.

Ese lugar desprendía una forma de olor a sexo y desenfreno proveniente de élite, combinado con refinamiento y aroma a metales preciosos y seda importada. Por un momento se preguntó si él olería a ello.

De pronto la alabeada figura de Felicia se balanceó frente a él, columpiando sus rizos albugíneos y sentándose a su diestra.

Por alguna razón, el que hubiese decidido cruzar sus piernas antes de tomar un largo y ardiente trago, de alguna manera empeoró la situación.

De acuerdo, no odiaba a la chica, a menos no demasiado, habían follado una vez y fue asombroso, y estuvieron a punto de hacerlo en otra ocasión, cuando por despecho, y estratégicamente planeado, Peter recaudaba boletos para recibir esa noche el castigo de su vida.

Fue una experiencia asombrosa y memorable, él podría morirse una y otra vez dentro de la mujer. Como habían hecho esa ocasión, orillado por ese lado de Beck que no conocía y hasta un par de minutos antes del encuentro no tenía intenciones de conocer ¿Quien habría dicho que su amante podría ser un empedernido aficionado al voyerismo?

Así bien, después de eso, mantuvieron contacto, bebieron algunos tragos ocasionales y descubrieron que su afinidad únicamente podía limitarse a la alcoba.

Escuchó rumores acerca de la chica, la repudió entonces, se mantuvo cautivado por sus caderas a distancia y no volvió a buscar liarse con ella ni sentimental ni sexualmente. Quizá precipitado, pensaba un eco lejano en su cabeza, pero necesario, gritaba entonces su afinado sentido arácnido.

Claro que de Hardy no se podía deshacer tan sencillamente como de una cáscara de banana. La cuestión era que seguía siendo aliada de su amado, un pieza clave en ese bajo mundo alterado en corrupción y vileza, y por lo que sabía, ella y Quentin habían cogido innumerables ocasiones antes de que él llegara a tomar ese puesto de exclusividad en la vida de Beck. Por lo tanto, la idea de echarla por completo de su panorama no era especialmente inteligente ni viable.

Claro que, sabia que a Hardy no le importaba un comino lo que hubiera pasado entre él y Quentin, porque ¡Demonios! tenia un buen puño de hombre encandilados por sus enormes ojos rasgados en maquillaje negro y las telas oscuras que acentuaba su combada figurilla, y de cada uno se ellos, sabia sacar provecho, así que, si se empeñaba hasta el alma por seguir el danzar de sus zapatos a donde fuera, era más bien por razones claramente distintas.

Ahí es donde entraba ese regusto sabor acre al tenerla cerca.

Felicia era por naturaleza curiosa, astuta y perspicaz por instinto y cizañosa como consecuencia. Por ello, a favor de la doctrina compartida de alejar todo lo que pudiera agrietar su relación, interpuso una muralla entre ellos dos.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, magníficamente sensual a su derecha, paciente a la espera del despliegue de atención que por alguna puñetera razón, requería de Peter.

— ¿Ya no me piensa hablar, Parker? — su voz significaba; peligro.

Se giró para sonreírle, y acomodar su propia columna.

— Te estoy hablando justo ahora

— Cierto — concedió, acercando un poco más su silueta — pero ¿por qué tanta aversión hacia mi?

— Eso es falso

— Bien, bien, vamos a fingir que lo que dices es verdad

Se acercaron a sus copas con la boca y perdieron el hilo de una charla en el proceso. Bebieron y miraron los suelos paganos, que emergía desde las mujeres asediando las billeteras de los caballeros hasta el ruido de fondo de piel contra ropa, labios sobre labios y viceversa.

La música rugía elegantemente, las copas estallaban en suaves tintineos de champagne de por medio, disfrutando del aroma a dinero y armas bajo los costosos sacos de lino.

— Es un día tranquilo — dijo ella, respirando de el bullicio quieto sobre la marea de danzas.

— Lo es — convino fijando el iris en la distinción de las mujeres enfrascadas en vigogne, y el tumulto menos aparatoso en aquellos días enfermizos en ruido y suciedad — me gusta

— ¿Y Quentin? ¿No está aquí? — giró un poco el cuello, como si Beck estuviera tras de ella.

— No, vendrá pronto — estudiando la orilla del cristal, respondió quedo.

— Ya casi dos años juntos ¿cierto? Wow

— Dos año de hecho — se regodeó, interponiendo la copa contra esa risa que de imprevisto quería escapar.

— Increíble, vaya sorpresa que hayan durando — comentó por lo bajo, y Peter, confuso de que su fortaleza como pareja supusiera sorpresas, rotó hasta poder verla a los ojos por primera vez desde que se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Sorpresa? — cuestionó con cautela, antes de darle otro sorbo a su copa

— Oh vamos, no es como que Beck sea un hombre de relaciones — restándole importancia, meneó la mano en la primera fase de su discurso.

— Bueno, supongo que debo sentirme orgulloso de desmentir tal cosa

— Probablemente — otorgó con una sonrisa ladina que a Peter no le gustó — disfrútalo mientras dure

— Durará, lo se — se apresuró a contestar, persuadiéndola a eliminar esa sonrisa socarrona y burlesca de la cima de su mentón.

— Oh, ¿Está seguro de eso señor Beck? — provocó, con ese acento bufón entre los dientes al exhalar ese último "señor Beck".

— Claro — con forzada seguridad, evocó, solicitando a su quijada dejar la tensión para después.

— ¿Enserio? — se mofó Felicia, por alguna estúpida razón — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el amor lo puede todo, y cualquier cosa estará bien si están juntos? — se burló, atada a una carcajada contenida por esa sonrisa discordante que disfrutaba del alboroto entre sus uñas.

— En realida-

— Por favor dime que esa no es tu respuesta, porque de lo contrario me vas a dejar en claro que en verdad que no aprendiste nada de esto — señalo los alrededores con ambas manos — y eso seria tiernamente decepcionante

Mantuvo a raya su mandíbula apretada y ese rechinar en su estomago.

— Conozco a Beck — tajante, argumento sin miedo, porque él creía legítimamente en su hombre.

— Igual yo

— No como yo lo hice

— No, incluso un poco más que tu — añadió, Peter estuvo deseoso de que no tuviera la razón, pero algo le decía que esos 7 años ligada a Beck, no eran en baño — Escucha — comenzó inclinando el eje de su rostro, encontrando incluso un poco maternal la mirada que segundos antes le dedicó — Quentin no nació para amar. Le gusta la adrenalina, le gusta follar, con hombres, mujeres y los que ni siquiera lo son, estar atado que una relación es demasiado para él, así que créeme cuando te digo que su tiempo es finito Parker

Tomando sus palabras, tachadas una a una de blasfemias insustanciales, se alzó con una defensiva hostilidad.

— No, no tienes idea — ronco, defendió lo que el creía certero y firme.

— ¿No? — desafío con un semblante tenaz, que por alguna rara justificación, Peter encontró intimidante — ¿De verdad crees que eres ese ser capaz de transformar a la bestia? ¿Que creíste, que eres el gran cabo suelto por el que estuvo buscando toda su vida?

Añadido a sus palabras, Felicia arrojó cada oración con atisbos de demencial pasión incrustada en cada sonido revuelto en las dolorosas letras que se burlaban de su esperanza.

Peter se contuvo de huir, y se forzó a sostenerle la mirada, pues de lo contrario otorgaría la razón como si lo que dijera fuera verdad, y no lo era ¿cierto?

— No te creas tan especial cariño — prosiguió ella, dejando descansar los ojos del muchacho que revoloteaban de irritación, y centrando su costado para que coincidiera con las pupilas de Peter, con la vista al frente, como si no supiera que era exactamente lo que el chico no quería oír — si, vienes y tomas lo que no te pertenece, te sientas en los lugares de la realeza, protegido por llevar sus iniciales marcadas en tus joyas, pero ¿Crees que eres el primero? Y si no ¿De verdad piensas que vas a ser el ultimo?

Incapaz de seguir escuchándola, y antes de primero digerir sus palabras, las desechó tan pronto como llegaron, pues sabría que, si echaban raíces, sería una decisión muy idiota. Dejó que sus aletas nasales se dilatan y se liberó en un arrebato de furia.

— ¡Okay, suficiente, no tienes derecho a opinar sobre nuestra puta vida!. Y si lo que esperas es que me rinda y llore en un rincón, créeme que no funcionará, amo a Beck, y el a mi, él mataría por mi y yo también, así que lo lamento

Tras eso, pudo pensar mejor lo que había hecho, y se sintió débil al reparar en ese grito nada digno. Siempre odio a las personas que alzaban la voz, considerándolas inferiores por su poca habilidad al momento de controlarse.

Tragó saliva sintiéndose avergonzado consigo mismo, y poniendo la atención faltante para deshacer sus manos hechas puño. Pero en eso, Hardy volvió a la carga.

— ¿Por qué me afectaría el que tu decidas hacer oídos sordos y no creer? Quien terminará tras las rejas después de ser follado vas a ser tu — sin haber perdido el brillo felino que se desplegó desde que se sentó a su lado, y sabiendo jugar con él, mover las cartas a base de su autocontrol, susurró más dulcemente que antes.

Ella hizo una prolongada pausa, tan serena que a Peter le pareció letal. Quiso irse, pero no se dejaría vencer. Entonces, dos minutos después tenía de nuevo los ojos de Felicia enmarcados contra los suyos.

— Te necesita ahora... ¿pero cuando no...? Cuando se cansé de follar el mismo culo cada día, cuando todo haya perdido sentido, te va a hacer a un lado, como todos los demás chicos que se sentaron en sus piernas alguna vez, su amor inmenso, su código, es un mal chiste

— Cierra la boca, perra

Era un ataque estúpido, lo sabía, pero la rabia empujaba sus palabras por si misma, sin pedir permiso al sentido común.

— Uh, no hables como esta gente, no eres así, sabemos que no te llegan ni a los talones — se tomó la libertad de contraer la cara con tal asco hacia los demás en el bar, que unas miradas del mismo desagrado se posaron también sobre ella. Luego giró hacia Peter de nuevo — Piensa en lo que te digo, quizá con suerte, todavía estés a tiempo de salir de esta pocilga, huir de este mundo bajo tus reglas antes de que él te eche

¿Era acaso que la idiota no comprendía? Se dejó de pelos en la lengua y volvió a rugir, ahora más consiente que antes.

— ¡Nunca lo voy a dejar! Se que él no es así, encajamos tan bien que no tienes una idea, y si, llámame ridículo, pero enserio creo que estamos hechos el uno para e-

— ¡Oh por favor! — interrumpió, como no creyéndose su necedad — ¿De verdad piensas que fue el destino el que lo puso en el día, lugar y hora exacta para que tu lo encontraras "milagrosamente"? — hizo comillas con los dedos — ¿Enserio crees que fue fortuito que en todo, gustos, creencias y preferencias coincidieran? Perdóname cariño, pero no creo que haya sido la mano de Dios la que le diera el súbito conocimiento de todo aquello con lo que sabía, podría manipularte y arrastrarte hasta aquí como su pequeña y linda mascota

Con una regeneración de cólera, el ímpetu de Peter se volvió demasiado para resistir, y su voz floreció firme y dura al siguiente par de silabas.

— El nunca me manipuló, el me enseñó como era y yo lo acepte. ¡Las cosas no fueron como tu crees!

La vio rodar los ojos, posiblemente tildando su seguridad de absurda e insuficiente.

— Por favor Parker, Quentin es un hombre estúpidamente listo, el que estés aquí, créeme que no fue un accidentada casualidad

Como un inválido, poco habilidoso para caminar contra esa marea de intoxicantes palabras, recogió su silueta, hirviendo de ira.

Por supuesto, para Felicia eran fehacientes, para él, eran cuchilladas directas al estómago. Así que no le quedó las remedió que caminar presa del coraje por el lugar. Mirándola por última vez con desdeñó y aislándose lo más que el encerrado espacio húmedo le permitía, al tiempo que bebía de un solo trago lo último que quedaba de su copa.

Respiró el hediondo aliento de tabaco, queriendo dirigir su fastidio hacia otro "algo" en específico.

Luego, agregándose a la lista de eventos desfavorables y por ahora, riesgosos, una mano se estampó en una de sus nalgas, todos escucharon el estallido y docenas de cosas sucedieron entonces;

La sala adquirió un esperado y precipitado silencio, el calor pareció hacerse pedazos, apretando el lugar con un frío potente. Algunos dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás y sus rostros contrajeron el temor compartido, todo mientras el hijo de puta le decía:

— Que buen culo, nene — su risa abarcó el perturbador silencio, y después, al percibir como sus alrededores se entregaban a ese aciago mutismo, chasqueó la lengua.

Peter se quedó en su posición, procesando el hecho de que alguien, no solo se había atrevido a acercársele, sino que contiguo a eso, decidió agredirlo.

— ¿Que? — cuestionó ese hombre, que no rebasaba los 50 años, en voz alta a para todos los presentes. Rodó sobre su núcleo, desentendido del miedo desmedido en los rostros que lo miraban a su alrededor.

Michael, salió de entre la multitud a su encuentro, en el último nervio y con los pelos casi de punta, mirando constantemente en orientación a Peter y luego dirigiéndose a ese hombre.

Relamiéndose los labios, Morbius acomodó sus palabras y luego dijo:

— Señor, tendré que suplicarle que, o se disculpe con el muchacho como es debido, o salga del establecimiento

El hombre, el que le había propiciado esa asquerosa nalgada, reprodujo una media risilla socarrona, con un leve, muy leve negamiento con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? ¿La zorrita se ofendió?

Una alerta resonó con ese silencio, más duro, más devastador y prolongado, que hicieron gobernar los espectadores con monarquía absoluta.

Peter se tragó la náusea provocada ante ese comentario dicho y elevado mirando directamente a sus ojos.

— Yo iría con mucho cuidado si fuera tu — se hizo escuchar la voz de Felicia, al parecer la única lo suficientemente temeraria para abrirle los ojos.

El hombre volvió a reír, y en eso, alzó más decibeles a su voz.

— Por favor señores, no seamos doble moral. Pasan las perras y las tocamos impunemente y quien diga lo contrario, está mintiendo, ¿Y de pronto una puta cualquiera hace la diferencia?

Michael parecía al borde del colapso, y Peter se mantenía renegando de su posición, sin intenciones de moverse ni un ápice.

Nadie dijo algo después, el hombre creyó en su victoria, se dio el lujo de sonreír arrogantemente incluso, hasta que otra voz, más serena, más grave y autoritaria como inconfundible, se hizo espacio de a poco entre la muchedumbre.

— Es posible que tengas razón, excepto, que no es una puta cualquiera

A través del gentío, y de entre la opaca luz canela, Quentin se dejó ver, más tranquilo de lo que Peter, o cualquiera, sabia que estaba.

El semblante del hombre se transformó en un poema, uno escrito con tinta trémula y manos inficionadas de temor.

Beck avanzó con pasos suaves pero que, no obstante, retumbaba en los oídos de cualquiera.

— Es mi chico, no es ninguna zorra para querer tus asquerosas manos tocándolo — dijo, disparando justo en las nervaduras de ese hombre que temblaba — y si, tiene razón para ofenderse

Como a la espera de su defensa, Quentin se postró frente a él, con brazos cruzados y un ladeo ligero de su cráneo.

— S-señor Beck — tanteó el hombre — y-yo... yo no sabía que... que era su chico — se excusó, desvaneciendo esa fe y solidez en sus palabras de hace unos minutos.

— ¿Y es por eso que te debes comportar como un jodido animal en celo? Creí que éramos la especie superior, pero por lo visto algunos no pudieron ir al paso de la evolución

Peter observó desde su lugar, como, muerto de miedo, el hombre seguía retrocediendo, torciendo sus palabras en un intento por hablar.

A Peter jamás le gustaron ese tipo de escenas, es especial si eran por él, pero ahora, ya enojado con Felicia, y sumada la agresión, no podía pedir otra cosa.

— Yo lo... l-lo lamento de verdad, no volverá a suceder, le juro qu-

— ¿Como te llamas? — interrumpió Quentin, con una sonrisa malhumorada que destilaba crueldad e irritación confinada.

— Jo... John

— Muy bien Jo John, esto es lo que vamos a hacer — mencionó, desenredando los brazos, y ejecutando una larga zancada hacia adelante — le pedirás perdón a Peter como se merece, y no volverás a poner un puto pie aquí si el chico está, o de lo contrario, te voy a enviar con pase VIP al hospital ¿¡Me oíste!?

John asintió apresurado, se volteó para ver a Peter y cayó de rodillas delante de sus pies, mientras, a su izquierda, Quentin sonreía por la obediencia.

Le gustaba tener el control.

Se disculpó, humillándose a si mismo frente a la muchedumbre, repitiendo no una ni dos, sino incontables veces un "Lo lamento de verdad".

Peter se sintió incómodo ante la imagen, quiso pedir que se detuviera, pero sabía que Beck jamás lo iba a permitir, así que lo dejó estar hasta que finalizó.

El hombre se levantó, bruscamente Quentin, lo haló desde la base en el cuello de su camisa, y entre dientes dijo:

— Felicidades. Hora de irte hijo de puta

A trompicones, John abandonó su estancia, sin llevarse ese fúnebre silencio del reciente espectáculo.

Como estatuas, todos permanecieron donde mismo, aferrados a lo que sea que tuvieran en manos.

Quentin divisó a la masa de personas todavía en estado de estupor, y aplaudiendo volvió a hablar.

— Vuelvan a lo que hacían, no hay nada que ver

Lentamente, todos comenzaron a descongelar articulaciones, tensos hasta las mejillas y estupefactos entre los hueso.

Michael, se acercó al centro, llamando su atención con unas pocas palabras, queriendo desvanecer los efectos de ese show.

— No es una fiesta sin un poco de drama ¿cierto? ¡A bailar!

"Sway" comenzó a sonar y con ello, las actividades se reanudaron, lentamente volvieron a beber y fumar como si no hubiese un mañana.

Peter miró a Beck, Quentin lo miró a él, sacudiendo un poco el saco de su traje.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó el mayor entre los dos, antes de acercarse.

El chico vaciló un segundo, uno pequeño antes de saltar a suspenderse en su cuello, y besarlo con fuerza.

— Muy bien gracias a ti

Quentin lo volvió a besar, aterrizando su menudo cuerpo, en comparación suyo, al suelo.

— Perfecto — dijo con esa elegancia y firmeza que a Peter enloquecía — ¿Vendrás conmigo ya o quieres divertirte otro poco?

Delineó el inicio de la camisa de Beck, mordiéndose el labio, y desprendiendo lentamente el primer botón.

— Dame otro rato aquí ¿sí?

La mirada de Quentin se enterró en el jugueteo sobre su botón, y con un suspiro paciente volvió a mirarlo. Por alguna razón, el que Peter hiciera eso con su ropa, lo ponía repentinamente caliente.

— Trato hecho. Yo estaré en el fondo, por si me necesitas, en caso de que otro quiera pasarse de listo contigo

Peter rio, alejando la mano que serpenteaba por la prenda.

— Te aseguró que con lo que acaba de suceder no creo que haya alguien tan idiota

— Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de estúpidos que hay en el mundo

Deslizando su agarre de la cadera de Peter, Quentin se alejó, lo miró, antes de estar musitando a su oído un suave "Nos vemos en un rato" como la antesala a un pequeño mordisco en su oreja.

La piel de Peter se estremeció, y solo pudo responder un muy bajito "Te amo"

Con energías renovadas, respiró profundo del aire putrefacto, sintiendo que las ansias, los problemas y el mal sabor de boca, se desintegraban junto con sus pulmones.

Su espíritu de lo vulgar y solemne, resurgió más vivificado con "Boss Bitçh", estimulándolo a moverse al compás de lo desordenado y estrepitoso.

Luego comenzó a sacudir la cadera con "Guys my age" pese a ese tenue sentimiento de extrañeza en su paladar que persistía al saborear la letra. Alzó los brazos, se balanceó en el humo, y las luces que iluminaban la mitad de su satisfacción propagada por su rostro.

Perdió la noción del espacio y por un momento desapareció al bailar sobre los enunciados de "Still don't know my name" los acordes de "Ignite" y las proposiciones de "One more night" y "Everything black" hasta desvanecerse, de pies a cabeza, de punta a punta y nervio por nervio, completamente dentro de "The Hills".

Osciló su cintura al copas de la sensualidad implícita en las rítmicas notas, venciéndose ante la oscuridad que albergaba, el estallido del estribillo y el esbelto cotoneo de sus caderas, expulsando una finura lascivia que estaba deseando compartir con Quentin.

Quería sentirlo ahí con él, por detrás suyo, disfrutando tanto del tronido cadencioso de instrumentos, de las sombras que les darían privacidad, y la voz del artista induciéndolos a compartirse carnalmente.

Quiso estar con él, besarlo, moverse para él, exhibirse para él, estar ahí, para él.

De pronto, a mitad de su fantasías, un hombre corpulento, caucásico y de ojos bien reconocidos para Peter, de forma gentil apretó su hombro, llamándolo al final de la pista.

— El señor Beck lo llama, sígame por aquí por favor — anuncio, lo suficiente alejados del bullicio para poder oír.

Peter no dijo nada, así que lo empezó a seguir.

El chico fue trasladado y conducido por suaves pasillos como de felpa, más arreglados, más costosos incluso que el exterior de ese bar, el recubrimiento, similar al terciopelo, pero no siéndolo ni por casualidad, le dio una sensación mullida que se extendió tanto como el corredor lo hacía.

Había múltiples habitaciones de mayor privilegio entre ese lugar, pero nunca había sido transportado a esa parte. Los guardias custodiando la seguridad le daban el paso con sencilla naturalidad, ojalá todo fuera así de fácil.

Llegó a una alcoba con puertas y muros de cristal, pero de los que no pudo ver hacia adentro. El hombre, abrió la puerta corrediza para él, y halla que el interior supera con creces el bonito revestimiento escarlata de afuera.

Por dentro, Quentin lo esperaba en el enorme sofá que no ocupa más que un quinto de la habitación, con una mesa donde hay vino y algunas copas. Peter le sonríe, no perdiendo tiempo y entrando a la velocidad del rayo.

Se escurre hasta el frente de Beck, quien tiene que ajustar el ángulo de su cabeza para verlo mientras todavía está de pie.

Peter toma la mano que Quentin le ofrece para acercarlo a su regazo, hablando en el intento por tenerlo sobre sus piernas lo más rápido posible.

— Ven con papi — pidió sonriente, empujando el torso del chico hasta tenerlo encima.

Peter recuesta su cabeza contra el pecho de su novio y... cielos, que bien se sentía decirlo.

— Guterman, cierra la puerta por favor, que nadie entre, quiero privacidad — ordenó el hombre, clavando las uñas en el carnoso muslo de su chico.

Su aliado acató, y entonces estuvieron solos, sin dar tiempo a la espera para besarse, Peter implementando un poco más de frenesí de lo que Quentin alguna vez imaginó.

Se acomodó, pasando una pierna a una por los laterales de sus caderas, acordonando el cuello de Beck, para seguir besando, clavándose en el sabor a uva destilada que perforaba su lengua.

Suspiró fuerte sobre sus labios y el como le sacaban despacio el saco. Se movió duro sobre su amante, arrancando un dócil gruñido, disfrutando de la senda marcada con la humedad perfeccionada de sus labios en el área lechosa de su cuello.

— Papi... — jadeó, usando de su lado, ese desentrañando misterio, no comprendido hasta hace poco de lo mucho que a Quentin le complacía que usara esas dos pequeñas sílabas, con la necesidad y ansias de su voz.

El hombre suspiró, llevándose otro jadeo del muchacho, mientras que, con el vértice de su nariz, erizaba su piel al contraste tibio en su piel enfebrecida de deseo.

Un agradable tacto le ardió en la carne que friccionaba contra la esquiva sensación en la tela presionada hacia su piel caliente, perdiendo la paciencia por los tardíos dedos del hombre que lenta, muy lentamente deshacían los botones de su camisa.

Abstraído a la labor de no darle tregua al cuerpo del chico, Quentin enmudeció un largo rato, extraño, considerando que Beck solía ser muy vocal a la hora de tocarse, entonces Peter atendió su semblante con ojos más solícitos y notó algo curioso en el extremo de su placer.

— ¿Me dirás que quieres? — otro mordisco al cuello le hizo temblar la determinación, sintiendo el ascendente ritmo de los besos estacionar contra su boca.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me diste para mi cumpleaños?— contra los labios de Peter, lo sintió sonreír. 

Oh, sí que lo recordaba. Esa fecha, Peter, arrastrado por verlo consumirse, lo sentó en una silla, mientras muy despacio, con una paciencia que pretendía carear su tranquilidad se fue desnudando, al son de lo que la voz de Ed Sheeran marcaba, ocultándose entre el albaricoque tono de la luz que recaía románticamente sobre sus piernas, y haciendo usa de una pomposa demostración de fuerza al momento de balancearse sobre el tubo metálico tras de él, también sobre las notas de la música.

La primera vez que bailó para él, lo hizo con una considerable porción de ropa de más, y esa vez con "Umbrella" de fondo. Así que si, Peter tenía una vaga experiencia en el tema, pero no por ello menos significativa.

— Mmmm... algo ¿Por qué? — preguntó con toda la inocencia que de hecho no tenía, sabiendo por donde iba el asunto.

— Quiero que te pares y muevas tu trasero ahí, cielo — con ese imperativo tono, ordenó señalando el tubo metálico que descansa al centro, pocos palmos más allá de suave sofá.

— No se si quiera

— No es una pregunta Parker, anda, levántate y se la zorrita que conozco — exigió, soltándole una nalgada.

Por generalidad propia de su carácter, Peter estaba reacio a avalar cualquier palabra como esa y sus múltiples derivados, pero, tratándose de Beck, quien sabía que usando su voz se confirmaba como una sensual provocación y sin poder impugnar ante ello, Peter se alzó de entre su cuerpo, recorriendo los pies hasta el delgado cilindro de aluminio o algo parecido.

Respiró profundo, trató de mutilar todo el pánico escénico que siempre le rasguñaba antes de ser un poco más espontáneo.

— ¿E.D.I.T.H?

— Si, Peter

Carraspeó, no queriendo hacer contacto visual con su única audiencia.

— Pon Two Feet

Hubiera optado en primera instancia por algo de Arctic Monkeys, pero no quería que "Knee Socks" comenzará a sonar en medio de esa bonita atmósfera.

La penumbra se cernió sobre él sin mucha prisa, volviendo del aire expectante algo espeso. Cuando la melodía comenzó, sus caderas también lo hicieron, enfatizando el movimiento con sus hombros ligeros, y creando de los ojos de su pareja, un bonito péndulo incansable.

Un poco más suelto que la primera vez, inició el delicado boceteo de sus suaves piernas, orgulloso de si mismo por poder bambolear la cintura con mayor naturalidad y destreza.

Se sostuvo del caño, sin asesinar el facineroso movimiento, trayendo consigo un vocabulario demasiado limitado, que se reducía a palabras como "Erótico" y "Follable" dio una pequeña vuelta, antes de desplomarse despacio frente al tubo, sin perder el aniquilante contacto visual con Quentin, quien sonreía tras su dedo índice.

El innato lado concupiscente del chico, salió a flote con el bailar de sus piernas y el deliciosamente erótico ondulamiento de glúteo y pelvis por igual.

Peter se afianzó al tubo e hizo una de esas pomposas demostraciones de fuerza que Beck enloquecía, resistiendo su peso, marcando el abdomen y las piernas que se deslizaban con aparente facilidad.

Puso a prueba su elasticidad, separando las piernas tanto como Quentin hacia con él, y dejándose tocar en el medio por esa perversa estructura metálica, jadeando por el esfuerzo, suspirando por los ojos de Beck sobre su cuerpo, listos para no perderse ni un momento.

Rotó en el eje del cilindro, resbalando con una sensual caída.

Quedó sobre sus rodillas, no desaprovechando la oportunidad para gatear hasta las dos piernas de Quentin que lo esperaban trémulas y abiertas, ahí donde quería terminar la canción, y en general, esa noche.

Se acomodó ahí, sobre su asiento favorito, echando las caderas de atrás hacia adelante en lo que sabía, eran los últimos acordes, tentando el roce de su trasero contra la parte medio endurecida de su entrepierna.

Suspiró un suave "papi" cuando a su cintura, dos manos anchas le imprimieron una demencial fuerza, sin dejar de moverse y fregándose a si mismo en el medio para aliviar la presión.

Dio un último suspiro al finalizar la canción. Beck empuñó dolorosamente su cabello, jalando de él para tener acceso indiscriminado a su cuello, Peter gimió, su vista quedó nublada y se dedicó a disfrutar de sus dientes y el firme agarre de su cuerpo.

Con urgencia, se le retiró la camisa, sin querer entender el concepto de los que "lento" significaba. Cuando sintió que se le acariciaba, su enjuto abdomen se contrajo, y luego ahogó un grito cuando un pellizco llegó de lleno a la tensión en su pezón derecho.

Desde que se había perforado, también en un lascivo deseo de Beck, la zona estaba tres veces más sensible de lo que, de por si ya era, eso, sumado a sus sentidos amplificados por la mordedura de araña, se volvía una avalancha de sobrecargas sensitivas que podían con él.

Respiró superficial y rápido, intentando no verse demasiado desesperado, fallando en el proceso.

— Me encanta que te los hayas hecho — congratuló, como todas las veces que ponía su boca sobre ellos y lo hacía gritar.

Peter se deshizo de sus prendas faltantes, impidiendo que Quentin lo copiará en el acto, deteniendo su mano que empezaba a retirarse el saco.

— N-no, quiero... quiero que me folles con el traje puesto

Sonriendo ante el imposible nuevo fetiche del chico, Beck lo acarició, tomando un puño de sus suaves glúteos, palpando la excitación aglomerada en tensión.

— Voltéate, quiero ver tu espalda

Obediente como de costumbre, Peter se sujetó sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón, creando esa curva imperfecta que a Beck le gustaba delinear.

Después de tantos encuentros, el chico cayó en cuenta de que Quentin tenía algo con cogérselo viendo directo a su espalda. No sé quejaba, por supuesto, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría, solo le parecía un descubrimiento interesante.

Sintió los dígitos de su amante sobre el relieve carnoso de su espalda, y sus labios en la marca que había impregnado sobre su piel con el rojo vivo del metal dolorosamente caliente, esa que contenía " _QB_ " poco antes del centro de su columna.

El tacto se escurrió hasta abajo, en el delimitado espacio que hacía la frontera entre sus vértebras y el inicio de sus nalgas, donde tatuado con letra cursiva exuberantemente negra, se leí " ** _Beck_** ".

— Amo esto — ronco, afirmó el hombre a su espalda, sin dejar de delinear las letras con un poco de textura — cualquier hijo de puta que quiera sobrepasarse contigo, sabrá que tienes dueño

Peter le dio la razón con un gemido, para, posteriormente, sentir un ingrávido sonido de clic alrededor de su cuello, confirmando su conjetura inicial de que Quentin había sujetado ese collar que tanto le gustaba, para entonces sentir como le halaban desde la cadena hacia atrás.

Sintió sus boxers desaparecer, y con ello un nuevo ronroneo cuando los dedos de su novio tantearon la base de su entrada.

— Mira que tenemos aquí — canturreó tomando el inicio del plug que Peter llevaba insertado, sacándolo y haciendo escurrir un pequeño hilo de humedad cristalina.

Jadeó por el repentino cambio, murmurando sin conciencia un "Estoy listo".

No obstante, tomando su tiempo para torturarlo, Beck recorrió su silueta, encargándose de sobre estimular cada parte que surcaban sus dedos y/o labios.

— Por dios, Quentin ya... ya por favor, estoy tan duro, no puedo soportarlo más, estoy listo

— ¿Ya? ¿Ya que cariño? — siendo el bastardo que Peter amaba con locura, el hombre río un poco de su pobre criatura.

— Follame...

Por la posición, Peter no tuvo alternativa más que perderse de lo que Beck hacía, pero alcanzó a escuchar el tintineo del cinturón, y luego un choque contra su nalga izquierda.

Así, lo tuvo alineado a su pequeña e hinchada entrada en un dos por tres, sintiendo de a poco la intromisión, enfundando la erección de hombre.

Si bien ya no estaba tan apretado como la primera vez, el estiramiento inicial siempre dolía, por ende tuvo que magullar las orillas del apoyabrazos para cabalgar la tortura con un poco de autocontrol.

Así, sin saber muy en qué momento, comenzó a ser jodido de dentro hacia fuera, aflojó sus facciones de placer y llevó la satisfacción de sentirse lleno.

— ¡Ah mierda!

— ¿Justo en tu punto dulce, nene?

Por el oleaje de sensaciones, el involuntario retorcer de su cuerpo le impidieron responder.

— ¿Esto era lo que quería bebé?

No le respondió, no le importaba hacerlo, sin embargo, al decidir por ello, la cadena fue halada de nuevo, obligándolo a tomar una nueva postura.

Los embates aumentaron de velocidad y un poco de saliva se coló de entre la ranura que hacían los labios de Peter, casi automático que cuando se dio cuenta, Peter trató de limpiarse, pero Beck torció su brazo sobre la espalda del chico, sin dejar de empujar a su mojado agujero.

— Oh-h joder ¡Eso, eso!

Animó su trabajo pese al dolor que estaba sintiendo sobre su bícep.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Hmm? ¿Esto te deja lo suficientemente claro que eres mío bebé?

— S-si, si papi — respondió por inercia, cegado de placer.

— Eso espero, porque no creas que no me di cuenta de lo que hacías — la mano Beck se aferró a su cuello, ahora incrementando la dureza de los embistes — de ti, ahí en la pista, moviéndote como una puta para que todos te vean

Con ello, Peter intentó poner atención, pero el placer lo seguía superando.

— Y a ti te encantaba, pequeña zorra — siguió el hombre, al igual que su delirante golpeteo — pero espero que con esto recuerdes que me perteneces a mi y nadie más hijo de puta — gritó, jalando de su cabello

— ¡S-si, si, si, solo a ti! — juró, corriéndose ante el excitante tirón de pelo.

Se quedó en su lugar, esperando a que Beck acabase, demasiado sensible por el reciente orgasmo, y agradeciendo que lo sintió vaciarse no demasiado después, succionando la carga caliente que lo llenaba de nuevo. Dejaron de usar condón al primer año de relación, Peter se preocupó un poco por lo que todo eso comprendía, sin embargo, como de costumbre, el hombre logró calmarlo.

Quentin salió de ahí, Peter sintió el cuerpo hecho puré, necesitando la ayuda de Beck para reacomodarse, muy débil por el cansancio recorriendo sus venas.

Iba a acercarse a besarlo, pero el teléfono los interrumpió. Era de Quentin.

Sudoroso, y asquerosamente reluciente por ello, le dio espacio a Beck para que contestara, se tapó con su saco, y se acurrucó en la esquina del sofá.

Puso atención a lo que sea que a Quentin que decían del otro lado de la línea, y reparó con algo de pánico, que sus facciones se endurecían, y su ya de por si agitada respiración iba creciendo abrumadoramente.

Cuando colgó, Beck lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

— Ve a ocultarte, Stark está aquí buscándote   
  
  



	3. III.Amor

* * *

— ¿¡Dónde está el niño!? — vociferó Tony por segunda vez, con una voz filtrada por el metal del traje que la hacía sonar casi robótica.

Quentin sonrió como el bastardo suertudo que era, tenía una mano en la yugular y la espalda en la pared, pero valía la pena si podía fotografiar cuadro a cuadro la agonía y ansiosa zozobra de Stark.

¿No estuvo acosando meses a Peter para verlo de esta manera?

— Si, hola para ti también, te extrañé tanto — no era que tuviese la opción de usar una voz queda y tranquila, pero como amaba joderlo.

Quentin le sonrió mostrando los dientes, viendo, sintiendo y dominando la sangre de Stark que bullía.

— Deja de jugar al hijo de Odín ¿Dónde está Peter?

— Oh ¿No está contigo? Creí que como te interesaba tanto sabrías dónde está

Los ojos de Tony se incendiaron. Beck sabía que Stark pocas veces perdía el control, odiaba alzar la voz, gritar y ser un hombre cabreado, porque siempre le hacían sentir más débil, porque el consideraba que su ingenio era suficiente para aplacar a quien deseara, así que verlo así, perdiendo los estribos, era un logro invicto para él.

Había llegado poco después de que Sergei le avisara que estaba esparciendo armas y escaneando las paredes, a penas le dio tiempo de cubrir a Peter y hacer que huya, le dio instrucciones muy específicas, a dónde y por qué mientras él... bueno, él sería el cebo de Stark, si lo distraía lo suficiente, Peter podría huir sin contratiempos.

Así que se alistó, lo esperó pacientemente a que derrumbara la primer puerta con lo que sea que escondía su armadura en la zona de la muñeca, sonriendo más porque su plan corría eficazmente que por la paliza que tal vez eso conllevara.

Cuando Tony lo miró, cuando advirtió que no había ningún Peter, y cuando comprendió que realmente no sabía dónde estaba, se lanzó directo a su cuello a sacarle las respuestas a como diera lugar.

Era un enfrentamiento que ya se esperaba, podría haberlo marcado en una lista de cosas por hacer o programado una alarma, es decir, el protegido de Stark desaparecido una noche, ¿Qué estúpido pensaría que no tomaría cartas en el asunto? Pero aún así, la experiencia seguían siendo emocional y eufórica.

Su agarre feroz dolió, pero no dejó de mostrarle los colmillos pues sabía que ahora, Stark dependía de él si de verdad quería salvarlo.

— ¡Deja de jugar maldito demente! ¿¡Dónde está Peter!?

— Que curioso que te importe ahora y no hace 6 meses que despareció

Recibió un esperado puñetazo, aunque doloroso como los mil demonios, Tony tuvo la consideración de batearlo a mano limpia y no con el peso del metal en sus nudillos.

— ¿¡Dónde está hijo de puta!? Dime dónde o te juro que te-

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? — interrumpió — ¿Matarme? ¿Así Peter te podrá odiar por el resto de su vida? — Tony lo miró sosteniendo para si las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, que estuviera hirviendo de ira no le quitaba el título de genio, y Quentin lo sabía más que nadie — Tu no tienes nada con que amenazarme

Los laterales del desgastado semblante de Stark se endurecieron, sin embargo, guardó silencio, luciendo enfermo, desecho e inquieto. Muy en contra de la actitud confiada que lo asaltó cuando llegó, la que no rechinaba los dientes y todavía conservaba un humor sádico e irónico.

— Puedes matarme, si ¿Pero y luego que? ¿Eso en que te ayudará? 

El soporte de Tony sobre su cuello, antes pacífico, se robusteció cuando sus ojos se encontraron y la media sonrisa acusatoria le hizo al hombre ver todo rojo. Sintió las ganas de toser pero las apresó detrás de la lengua para seguir siendo un hijo de puta.

— Ah, mas fuerte papi

Stark frunció el ceño, como si esas palabras de forma automática le llevaran a una era y contexto distinto, y al verlo reír, estrelló parte de su cabeza contra la fría pared.

— ¿¡Dónde está el niño!? ¿Qué mierda hiciste con él?

Algo confundido con el afán de Stark por señalarlo como único antagonista, parpadeó dos veces antes de que las cosas hicieran un clic en el fondo de su cabeza.

— Espera tu...¿Tu de verdad piensas que yo le hice algo?

La cabeza de Tony se flexionó hacía atrás, dándole una pequeño tregua a su cuello pero sin soltarlo por los filamentos de la camisa.

— ¿Por qué otra razón habría desaparecido 6 meses?

Al pescar y asimilar lo que Stark creía como un cruel fehaciente, una risa se le escapó, que fue resoplando y atándose para componer una carcajada histérica y singular.

— Oh ¿¡De verdad lo sigues creyendo un santo!? ¡El vino aquí por su voluntad! Yo nunca lo obligué a nada

— ¡Mentiroso! No hay nada que Peter odie más que a las personas como tú

— Si bueno, eso no fue lo que decía ayer mientras me pedía que le metiera la polla

Tony lo empujó lejos de su cuerpo, como su estuviera quemando, sufriendo un colapso de su realidad, al tiempo que él, se daba el lujo de toser todo lo que no había podido, pero las secuelas de una risa devastadora se seguían reuniendo en el borde de sus labios.

Lo que en consecuencia, lo llevó a una incapacidad para advertir el siguiente golpe.

  
***

  
Hubo un lapso de tiempo, largo y profundo, en lo que Peter volvía sentir como latía su corazón, y un frío temor que nacía en la raíz de su cabeza y se escurría por la línea recta y tatuada de la espalda.

Miró a la atmósfera pútrida, ahora con el silencio que precedía la presencia de Iron Man en el lugar, trató de no respirar demasiado inquieto.

Él ya había adivinado que era cuestión de tiempo y trabajo para que el señor Stark diera con él, tenía la artillería necesaria y la voluntad de un tigre. Sin embargo, había estado alucinando con problemas que nunca llegarían.

Caminando en dirección a la puerta, Peter reflexionó en el torbellino de actividades que habían sido esos últimos 2 años.

Siempre supo que los problemas llegarían tarde o temprano como una avalancha, pero ahora, escapando de Stark y cargando con lo que el nombre de Quentin Beck conllevaba, dejó de obviar el hecho de que su amante era un criminal.

Era una sensación demasiado pesada para describir. Las personas se levantan de la cama, cepillan sus dientes y salen a realizar todas sus actividades laborales, mientras van en el metro nadie se pregunta si ese será el último día de su vida, y hacen del final del mismo una hecho patente. Así es su rutina hasta el choque de auto que los deja tirados en el hospital, así es su itinerario hasta ese asalto que los hace sangrar. Él se sentía así, como quien sabe que el mundo es una porquería, pero muy en el fondo piensa que jamás podría embarrarse.

Las paredes del estrecho pasillo eran sucias, tenían historias que contar, pero por el olor rancio que desprendían Peter decidió que no quería escucharlas. En el cuerpo cargaba con el abrigo de Beck, que si bien no era ningún traje de soldado, tenían fe en que al menos ayudara a llevarlo hasta la puerta.

Las luces estaban desgastadas, había diversas goteras en el techo, como el perfecto escenario de una película de terror de los 80' o como ese corredor a punto de inundarse en la película de Titanic. Él se sentía a punto de inundarse.

Quentin le había dicho: Si te atrapan, pelea, si no puedes pelear, niega todo, finge que no me amas, pretende que no lo sabías, has lo que tengas que hacer, pero no tengas miedo porque yo iré por ti.

Visiblemente se mantenía estoico, pero sentía un temblor angustiante en el interior, nacía en su quijada y protestaba sobre su pierna. Tenía ganas de llorar, joder, las ansias de contraer el rostro y dejarlo fluir se acumulaban debajo de sus ojos, le dolían, pero debía ser silencioso, tenía que ser fuerte.

Sus zapatos todavía hacían algo de ruido mientras caminaba, odiaba eso, odiaba todo en este momento, tenía que llegar a la salida, tomar el coche y escabullirse del estado hasta poder esperar a Quentin en el primer hotel más cercano.

Portaba un arma debajo del saco, no era suya, por supuesto, pertenecía a Quentin, quien le dijo: Úsala, en caso de que las cosas se pongan complicadas. Él sabía disparar un arma, Beck se había encargado de engendrarle un buen tiro, pero desenfundarla para un ataque real, todavía le daba pavor.

Las cosas no tenían que ser tan escabrosas, podría tomar el auto y seguir el plan al pie de la letra, y luego...luego iba a estar bien, quizá tuvieran que huir pero terminarían siendo felices.

¿Entonces por qué ahora la felicidad parecía tan aterradora?

Percibía su carne sensible, el abrigo de seda ahora era áspero contra sus brazos, rastrillaba su piel como una navaja, comenzando a sofocarle, y sintió un malestar estomacal que no había experimentado desde que Beck lo vio con otros chicos.

Miró a su alrededor, el paisaje adusto le entregó un breve resumen de dónde había estado parado esos últimos años, demasiado ensombrecedor por lo conciso, pero así eran las cosas. Aturdidas. Dolorosas.

Siguió caminando por ese apretado pasadizo, ya no era valiente ni retuvo las lágrimas, sino que dejó que caigan, no de una forma desgarradora, sino como un grifo abierto.

¿Qué hubiese sucedido sin ese primer beso? Él estaría en la escuela, disfrutando de lo que una adolescencia promedio proveía, no tendría que rehuirle a la ley y podría ver a May y decirle que la amaba. No obstante, estaba corriendo en contra de todo lo bueno, dispuesto a cualquier cosa por Beck.

A lo lejos, una figurilla que no alcanzó a distinguir se acercaba a él, tenía las pupilas enturbiadas por sus lágrimas, pero fuera quien sea, necesitaba alejarse, ser sigiloso, no levantar sospechas.

Apresuró el paso, escondiendo más el rostro entre el suave pero asfixiante cuello del abrigo. Solo tenía que esquivar esa delgada silueta y estaría a la intemperie.

Solo tenía que avanzar, solo...

— ¡Peter!

Esta vez, no mejoró, pero si logró detenerlo, por ese tintineo de una voz que no era la de Tony, ni la de Beck, una voz que definitivamente no debería estar ahí, una voz que extrañaba y se encajaba en su garganta.

Sendos ojos marrones lo miraban, se preguntó una y mil cosas a la vez, se sintió ahogar en la espesura de un bucle infinito sin gracia, hasta que esa silueta, más angosta de lo que recordaba, rodó sobre el pasillo con frenesí, sus pies se deslizaron, en esos zapatos negros que aunque los odiara jamás podría olvidar, tampoco esos largos dedos que se cerraban en un deliberado puño, como si con ello pudiera correr más rápido. Pero el efecto estaba ahí, teniéndola encima dos segundos después.

Tuvo que rememorar que de bien se sentía el suave peso de su toso contra él, y la maraña de rizos castaños hechos desastre. Lo recordaba, pudo comprender en medio de su huesuda figura, pero la sensación de extrañeza subsistía en forma de catarsis, y lo sintió como la primera vez.

Ella se aferró a su cuello, desplazando sus brazos por encima del terreno del hombro y parte de los omóplatos.

Habían pasado meses desde que la vio por última vez, antes de que Beck decidiera que aquello ponía en juego su relación, hoy tenía el cabello igual de castaño, un poco recortado en el flequillo solo para no dejar todo su cariz debajo de, pero tenía la misma aura despreocupada, aún cuando su nariz estaba enrojecida y sus ojos vaporizados.

— Oh por Dios, estás vivo — había pedazos de voz en sus palabras, que se cernían sobre una angustia entrelazada con su preocupación.

De alguna manera no verificada, esos sonidos se volvieron reconfortantes, sonaban a que ella estaba ahí para él, a qué claro que lo había extrañado y a qué su apoyo sería indistinto de la situación.

La apretó contra su cuerpo, luchando por no volverse un amasijo de llanto y temblores descontrolados, pero la familiaridad se sentía como un respiro y su aliento como un: "Todo va a estar bien"

— ¿Estás bien? — dijo MJ, sosteniendo la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de separarse un poco.

Peter la vio detrás de una estela de lágrimas, enfocar era doloroso, joder, que todo era malditamente doloroso. Sorbió por la nariz, atrapando sus sollozos con una boca apretada.

— Estoy bien — hizo una pausa para devolver el llanto a su lugar de nacimiento, y luego continuó lánguido — ¿Q-Que haces aquí? Dios, no, no deberías estar aquí

— H-Has estado desaparecido seis meses, y luego Tony dijo que sabía dónde estabas yo...y-yo solo quería volverte a ver y... Creí que habías muerto

Quiso sonreír enternecido, no obstante la propia fatiga circunstancial le había dicho no, y solo se limitó a inclinar su mirada.

— No ha pasado nada solo...yo solo...estoy bien — su respiración flaqueó, comenzó a sentir que le fallaban los pulmones y las palabras eran unos motores de comunicación inservibles.

Miró borroso un momento y cuando comenzó a hiperventilar, el terror reptó de nuevo por su sistema ante la posibilidad de un ataque de pánico. Hacía años que no le sucedía, pero recordaba la sensación de asfixia y miedo despostillando sus sentidos, y, Dios no, no era lo que necesitaba.

A su lado MJ dijo algo, no supo que, sin embargo, su tono no escondió la preocupación y ello solo logró alterarlo más cuando todo empezó a dar vueltas.

Lo lógico era mantener la calma, respirar, seguir, pero cuando él estaba huyendo de la ley, cuando si no era listo podían matar al amor de su vida y cuando debía ocultar lo que realmente penetraba en sus huesos frente a MJ, todo era más complicado y menos condescendiente.

Unas manos tomaron sus mejillas, y dos pulgares se cerraron sobre sus oídos, entonces, y solo entonces la tierra dejó de rotar a la velocidad de la luz.

La boca de MJ se seguía moviendo mientras era obligado a mirarla, no entendía lo que decía por sobre el grosor del ruido de sus propias respiraciones erráticas y el ritmo preocupante de su corazón, pero sus labios le hablaban a un ritmo despacio, así que cerró los ojos en lo que la fonológica cogía forma y así, escuchó:

— Peter...Peter está bien, mírame

Tomó sus muñecas para que, cuando fuera a caer, lo hiciera asido de alguien que le quería, Michelle lo dejó estar, hasta que lento pero seguro su pulso halló un cauce entre ese montón de mierda.

— Peter, mírame — volvió a repetir ella — vas a estar bien ¿Si? Te lo juro nosotros vamos a arreglar todo, pero antes debemos irnos ¿Okay? Tenemos que irnos ya Peter

Pudo haber asentido, pudo haber optado por ese camino, el de la vida simple a partir de ahora, pudo haber seguido ese canto de sirena, pero recordó que tenía un novio, recordó que en el bolso tenía las llaves de un auto para escapar, y que en la cartera llevaba un puño de dinero para ocultarse en el motel más cercano.

De sopetón, se apartó de esas manos tibias y algo asustado por estar a punto de caer, trastabilló dos pasos hacia atrás.

— Peter, debemos irnos ya — volvió a decir — Happy nos espera afuera Peter, vamos

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, MJ le tomó de la mano, halándolo en dirección a la salida opuesta, dónde suponía estaba Happy, pero él y sus pies estaban reticentes a seguirla, porque tenía un plan y un felices por siempre que tenía que labrar.

— ¿¡Peter que esperas!? ¡Debemos irnos!

Se zafó de su agarre casi con el mismo ímpetu con el que Michelle desesperadamente le pedía, y entonces ella lo vio, captando que ya no era el shook lo que lo obligaba a detenerse y frenar las piernas.

— ¿Q-Que?

Entristecido, una lágrima lo abandonó cuando sus ojos enchufaron, sin saber cómo decírselo.

Ella no merecía saber esto, ella ni siquiera merecía estar ahí, no en medio de toda esa podredumbre. Ella debería estar ocupando su lugar en alguna casa diciéndole a sus padres que los amaba, ella tendría que estar haciendo tareas escolares o mandándole un mensaje a Ned. No allí, no ahora.

— Lo siento

— ¿D-De...de que hablas? — frunció el ceño, aunque más serena que antes, con voz más susurrante y dispuesta a prestar oído.

— No puedo ir contigo

— Peter... — inició, y aunque no mostraba dejos de ira, en el subsuelo de esas vocales quedas, Peter alcanzó a distinguir inconformidad e irritación — Quentin está por aquí, si no nos vamos ahora, te atrapará de nuevo y...

— ¡Lo sé! — dijo por fin, suspirando un segundo más tarde — MJ lo sé, pero... yo quiero estar aquí

— ¿Qué? — rezongó ella lista para ponerse en materia y reprocharle por su estupidez.

— Quentin no es como piensas, Quentin no es como te ha contado Tony, Quentin...

— ¿¡Estás escuchando lo que dices!?

No iba a encolerizarse, es más, ni siquiera alzaría la voz, nada, nada de eso, porque tampoco se lo merecía.

— Si, si lo hago

— ¡Quentin es un maldito criminal Peter! ¿¡Qué demonios te hace ponerte de su parte!?

— Porque yo...

— ¡Te secuestró maldita sea! ¡Te secuestró!

— No lo hizo, no fue lo que pasó

— Oh, ya veo, ¿Entonces mágicamente apareciste con él un día?

— Las cosas no fueron como tú crees, el no...

— ¿Él no que? — con actitud solo unos gramos más sosegada, y brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, inclinó el cuello y parte de su torso hacía su figura, escrudiñando muy lento con los ojos — ¿Él no hizo que desaparecieras hace meses? ¿Por qué siquiera piensas que no fue un secuestro? ¿Te metiste en su mente mientras te sacaba de Queens? ¿Ah?

— ¡Porque yo fui quien quiso venir aquí!

— ¿Estás demente?

— MJ, se que esto suena como una locura pero...pero... estoy aquí porque quiero, él jamás me obligó a nada, y... y...

— ¿¡Peter cuántas veces debo repetirte que es un maldito criminal!? Es un asesino, roba y miente y quién sabe si hasta sea parte de la mafia, no me voy a poner a discutir contigo porque ser amigo de un prófugo de la ley es mala idea

— Lo se, lo sé, lo sé MJ, créeme que si, pero lo conozco, te juro que si, él mataría por mi y yo lo haría por él, está mal, lo sé pero...

— ¿Tu lo amas? — vociferó si acaso más sorprendida, y no la culpaba si lo estaba.

— Si, lo hago

— Esto debe ser una broma

— No es tan malo como tú crees

— Oh, ¿Quieres que saque el historia?

— MJ...

— La policía tiene registro de más de 10 asesinatos, y eso es solo lo que sabemos, y no me hagas hablar de esa bonita ropa con la que te viste porque te juro Peter que ese anillo en tu mano no se lo ganó honradamente, ha robado cientos de dólares y a ti parece no preocuparte, quiero creer que solo estás pasando por una etapa en la que crees que salir con chico malo es sexy, pero te juro Peter, si te quedas no vas a sobrevivir, hombres como él no saben amar, va a acabar contigo

Al finalizar, el labio le temblaba a Peter, tenía las manos igual de trémulas, y se sintió apuñalado por un montón de verdades que muy en el fondo sabía que no quería admitir. Él era un hijo de puta, no iba a sobrevivir, y no podía defenderlo de nada a excepción de esa garrafal mentira que decía implícitamente que hombres como él no podían amar ¿Pero como no podían amar si Quentin ya le había demostrado que haría cualquier cosa por él?

Se le revolvió el estómago, muy dolorosamente algo hizo un crack dentro suyo y se esparció en cientos de frágiles pedazos. Que pronto, lo empujaron rápidamente al primer cesto de basura mientras sollozaba, y entre el contenedor le hacía espacio a la náusea aferrada a su garganta desde que la vio y a las arcadas contenidas.

Siguió vertiendo ahí todo lo que llevaba en el estomago, queriendo respirar entre el hueco que hacía su desazón y el aroma hediondo que emanaba del bote.

Sintió una mano sobando su espalda, en lentos y lo que querían parecer círculos de consuelo.

— Peter... — musitó Michelle con sílabas maternales — se que lo quieres, pero eres un chico asombroso, vas a estar bien, encontrarás a alguien bueno para ti

Pero no había nadie mejor que Quentin, tuvo su tiempo de enamoradizo, de desilusiones amorosas y de citas fallidas y nunca encontró en nadie esa vehemencia religiosa con la que Beck le cuidaba o le hacía el amor, con la que lo protegía, y se entregaba a él. Si, podía estar generalizando, pero nadie es igual a nadie, y si en Beck ya había encontrado todo lo que quería, si se iba, nunca volvería a hallarlo.

— Peter...Peter...

Sus palabras se ensancharon, se volvieron enormes y aquejantes, horadando en el pellejo sensible que mientras miraba todo rojo y se aferraba al hierro, presionaba sus molares de una vivida furia, rascaba desde dentro.

— Peter...

Su voz y presencia eran insufribles, terminó llorando, joder si, era un maldito llorón, no tenía nada de malo decirlo, aceptarlo, no había nada de malo si lo hacía por amor.

Nunca haría nada equivocado si era por amor.

— Peter...

— ¡Cállate!

Entonces se giró y con una pasional violencia que no reconocía como suya, la golpeó, con esa navaja bien camuflada que Quentin también le había dado, directo al cuello, justo en esa parte de dónde ahora, largos y espesos hilos de sangre emanaban.

Quiso llorar, quiso pedirle perdón, rogarle, pero nada salió de su boca.

Michelle ahogó un grito, la temperatura descendió al comprender lo que inhumanamente había hecho, sintió gélido por todo el lugar y en estado de shook miró como inútilmente, MJ trataba de empatizar con el charco de aguas bermejas que se expandía aterradoramente debajo de ella y que se originan en la mitad de su cuello hasta que, luego de perder el aire por implorar desesperadamente, el pánico se transformó en angustia y la angustia finalmente en conformidad, mirándolo al los ojos, siempre a sus ojos, cayó en medio de esa laguna de aguas vivas, retorciéndose un momento hasta quedar completamente rígida debajo de la sombra de Peter.

Y él por fin, miró la perfección de la que Quentin quería implantarle, la vio de forma tangible y abstracta, la vio ahogarse consigo misma, la miró esforzándose por soportar el dolor y la observó rendirse a un descanso imperecedero.

Todo en él vibró, todo en él comenzó a sofocarse, todo en él la estudió y analizó, la desgarradura fundamental en su piel y el desecho de fluido ferroso agalopado en su ropa y las puntas de sus zapatos.

Así que todo en él, todo se oscureció un momento.

  
***

  
El hombre que estaba de pie en el medio, tenía en su cartera una identificación con los nombres Quentin Beck y un saco manchado de sangre que escurría desde el flanco izquierdo de su mejilla.

Era un hombre que ha sido condenado tres veces a 15 años de prisión, sin embargo, aquello no hacía demasiado ruido en su cabeza, no le importaba, como el hombre de la caverna, él vería la luz.

Tiene una mirada vaga, había gotas regadas en la alfombra, que pronto se oscurecerían y tomarían una nueva forma, pero seguirían ahí en cualquiera de sus presentaciones.

Era un criminal y algunos lo introducen como un mafioso, un mentiroso, es todo eso que dicen que es, y es todo lo opuesto a ello. También tenía un joven novio de 18 años, la razón de 4 asesinatos y tres adquisiciones de diamantes robados, él quería pensar que no fue por amor, pero si no fue por ello ¿Entonces por qué?.

En el dedo anular del brazo derecho lucía un anillo que llevaba grabado en el interior el nombre de Peter Parker, el chico no lo sabía, y planeaba mantenerlo así, de hecho, nadie lo sabe.

Portaba un arma debajo del saco, y unas llaves para conducir un auto, tenía que salir de ahí y manejar al hotel más cercano donde se encontraría con Peter, tiene que.

Miró al lateral del enorme sofá, y encontró el plug del chico tirado, le sorprendió que Tony no lo haya divisado primero y le rompiera los dientes. Casi que no se lo cree.

Se acercó a él, levantándolo y sintiendo el peso del metal hundirse en su palma. Era suave y todavía estaba húmedo, pero no por algo que no fuera la temperatura del aire.

Sacudió su saco, inspeccionando brevemente el lugar y cerciorarse de que no olvidaba nada, lo que menos necesitaba es tener que volver.

Exhaló, no era la primera vez que escapaba, no era la primera vez que tendría que cambiarse el nombre y buscarse una nueva identidad, ahora incluso era más sencillo asido a experiencia de años, pero si era un proceso tedioso y para su chico hasta traumático.

Miró por última vez, ya listo a fugarse de nuevo, todo preparado para esa nueva vida.

Sin embargo, contra cualquier predicción, o el sentido común mínimo, alguien apareció en el umbral de la puerta, un chico que estaba de pie en el marco, tenía en la cartera una identificación con los nombres Peter Parker y un abrigo perfumado de sangre, que se escurría como una salpicadura de pequeñas motas.

Era un chico que ha sido condenado tres veces a una vida con él, sin embargo, aquello no hacía demasiado ruido en su cabeza, no le importaba, como el hombre de la caverna, él vería la luz.

Tenía una mirada vaga, había gotas regadas en su mejillas, que pronto se secarían y tomarían una nueva forma, pero seguirían ahí en cualquiera de sus presentaciones.

Era un cómplice por el simple hecho de amarlo y algunos lo introducen como un mafioso también, hasta un mentiroso, es todo eso que dicen que es, y es todo lo opuesto a ello. También tiene un novio de 38 años, la razón de 6 meses desaparecido y una chica asesinada, él quiere pensar que fue por amor, porque si no fue por ello ¿Entonces por qué?.

En el dedo anular del brazo izquierdo lucía un anillo que llevaba grabado en el exterior el nombre de Quentin Beck, todos lo saben, y planeaba mantenerlo así, de hecho, así se quedará.

Portaba un arma debajo del saco, y unas llaves para conducir un auto, tenía que salir de ahí y manejar al hotel más cercano donde se encontraría con Quentin. Así tenía que suceder.

El chico entró a la alcoba con piernas endebles, sus llaves cayeron al piso, entonces él mismo decayó de rodillas como si ya no pudiera soportar su peso, de ahí, comienza a arrastrarse hasta las piernas de Quentin, mientras él lo observaba confundido.

— Peter... — murmuró cuando el niño se abrazó a sus pies, y Peter sintió que ese sonido era demasiado familiar como para soportar — ¿Peter....que haces aquí? Hay que irnos amor, alguien puede encontrarnos

Cuando el chico elevó su quijada, miró unos ojos inyectados en sangre, empañados y dolorosos. Entonces dijo:

— Y-yo ya me encargué de todo

Observó al niño hacer el amago de sonreír, pero sus labios curvados desprendían una angustia latente antes de terminar llorando contra su tibia.

Lo dejó que encajara las uñas, porque cuando conectó todas la pistas, cuando unió la sangre que lo tenía contaminado con sus palabras, sabía que era lo menos que se merecía.

Con suavidad y parsimonia, se fue rindiendo hasta su nivel, tocando el piso, tocando fondo, tomándolo para que volviera a respirar.

— Bebé...

Dijo acercándolo a su pecho, dónde como una sagrada datura, Peter floreció para extenderse y abrigarse en ese único calor que le quedaba.

— Peter, amor....

— ¡Era mi amiga! — rugió golpeándolo débilmente en los hombros, como si tratará de infundirle la misma aflicción, no obstante, sin energía realmente para hacerlo — Era... mi amiga...mi amiga...

— Vamos a estar bien — envolvió esa frágil masa de huesos y piel, terminando de escuchar cuan maldito era, en cada rígido sollozo y gemido.

— Van a venir por mi

— Puedo protegerte, siempre lo he hecho

— De verdad te odio

Peter deseaba verlo morir, aquí, ahora, para poder dejar de pensar en él, para poder cesar de ejecutar lo que ese amor tosigo influenciaba, y de preocuparse todos los días por si aquella sería la última mañana que almorzarán juntos, al menos su muerte acabaría con todo ello y todas las consecuencias que venían infravaloradas de amarlo como él lo hacía.

Incluso deseaba fervientemente darle un final con sus propias manos, y así sin demasiado embrollo hacerlo comprender el caos que su mera existencia había llegado a hacer brotar e importunarle, lo insoportable que era llevar el peso de sus crímenes y no poder alejarse por todo lo que solo Quentin hacía florecer dentro de él.

— Lo sé

Peter rezongó, no obstante, ya no perdiendo el aliento, ya no golpeando ni pataleando, sino muriendo por dentro, pero solo por dentro.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó sorbiendo, lanzándole la realidad como una helada bola de nieve directo a la cara.

¿Estos eran los derivados consecuentes de ser quién era? ¿Así se sentía ser aniquilado? La miseria se empezó a reunir y construir fuertes dónde él debía ser imperturbable, a Peter le deforestó todo pensamiento o conexión lógica.

Al inicio de su relación, Beck había hecho que jurase lealtad y honestidad "Se sincero" le dijo, y lo fue, estuvo poniendo las manos bajo el fuego prometiendo que a ese amante desgraciado jamás le mentiría, ¿Y entonces por qué Quentin tenía derecho a engañarlo? ¿Por qué él podía venir y decirle que estarían bien como si no fuera una falacia despiadada?

Él era demasiado sospechoso, tanto que la sapidez de la duda salpicaba en su conciencia mientras de madrugada se aferraba a su pecho para no salir de ese placentero trance en el que todo estaba bien, Beck sabía amar como una chica amaba sus puntas abiertas, pero él creía que a él, si lo amaba como prometió.

Era un consagrado hijo de puta al momento de apuntar su arma, pero un hermoso llorón cuando debía hacerse cargo de sus heridas con un poco de alcohol.

Era todo lo que él quería y una bola rellena de todo lo que no le convenía, pero seguía siendo un precioso mentiroso, y en ello estaba su dictadura encima de la superficie de su mente alma y cuerpo. Por eso lo dejó estar cuando Quentin comenzó a besarlo muy lento, muy suave, muy creíble.

Sus labios paladearon los suyos embarrados en sangre, era una sensación asquerosa, pero satisfactoria al ver que realmente a Beck nunca le importaría.

Peter enganchó sus dientes, no fueron las ansias, ni el miedo, tampoco la furia poco a poco consumándose, pero algo se enterró y rompió la primera tela de piel, instalando un regusto ferroso en su paladar y un poco de humedad resbalando por su barbilla, a cada movimiento de bocas encontradas.

La herida no era horrible, pero demasiado profunda para sentirla, para beber de lo que allí emanaba a borbotones, y eso hizo, succionó, se emborrachó de sus quejidos y tragó sin entender por qué lo necesitaba tanto.

Quentin lo apartó por los hombros, fue cuando repasó los diminutos hilillos de sangre resbalando lentamente en un forma que a Peter se le antojó sensual, por lo que no pudo evitar volver a besarlo, tomarlo de las mejillas, inficionar sus falanges y tratar de oxigenar sus pulmones de lo que el amor de Beck era capaz de hacerle.

Se sentía como un arrullador alivio, un débil analgésico natural, eficiente para combatir todo el dolor que día tras día, había estado sobrellevando como un narcótico, pero ¿Qué es el amor sin dolor o sufrimiento?

— Te protegeré — sus labios se abrieron, pero inmediatamente después, Peter los selló con otro beso, y luego uno más, sin dejar de morder la rasgadura — te prometo que mientras estés con vida, nadie va a dar contigo, nadie te hará daño

Ese "prometo" reverberó en la habitación casi como un agrietado ronquido, Peter se permitió catar como una realidad, apagó sus sentidos, disfrutó del grave sonido que haría la veracidad, y fue lanzándose a sus brazos poco a poco.

El cuerpo de Quentin se cernió sobre él como un caparazón, dándole la bienvenida a su único hogar, Peter dejó de luchar, dejándose ir, salvándose del frío.

Podrían decir que estaban fuera de control, o que eran dos amantes relapsos, odiables, no obstante, cuando Quentin se desplegaba sobre él, tomándolo entre sus costillas, sabía que su vida ya estaba predestinada a esa única dirección.

Lo besó, se afianzó a él y lo amó, desconectándose del mundo vil unos segundos, solo unos segundos, y deseó permanecer así por siempre, percibiendo como le besaba el cuello, sus manos y piel manteniéndolo kilómetros sobre el cielo, tirando de sus hebras espumosas y mapeando las formas debajo de la tela sucia, como en los viejos días, los que no volverían en meses o quizá años, los que cuando Quentin se volviera más viejo, más sano y más sencillo, Peter se preguntaba si recordaría ese peligro del que provenían.

Ahora no importaba, y Peter quería que las cosas continuaran así, entonces actuó de acuerdo a ese egoísta deseo, desatando el primer botón de su camisa infecta a la par en lagos color borgoña.

No era el lugar, ni el momento, pero Quentin no se quejaba, no tomaba de su brazo y terminaba con todo, por eso, se desplazó al segundo botón, luego el siguiente, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir ese amor que tanto juraba tenerle, quería que le doliera para que cuando estuvieran siendo perseguidos, cuando sus rostros estuvieran en las noticias, recordara que todo fue por amor. Necesitaba probar la teoría y burlarse de sus dudas antes de salir corriendo de ahí, antes de que tuviesen que cambiar sus nombres y probablemente desertar de sus identidades en el país, antes de que toda las mierda les explotará en la cara. Así que si lo tenía, respiraría de su aliento ponzoñoso ahora, porque afuera todo estaba desvencijado.

Peter mordió la yugular, no se detuvo, se obligaba a no hacerlo, a no pensar, a seguir siendo el animal instintivo que durante dos años Beck le enseñó a ser. No, no podía ser quién era ahora.

Mordió más fuerte, no para matarlo pero lo requerido para lastimarlo, y cuando se apartó, esa manos que contenían 15 bengalas ya le habían destrozado la camisa, tocaron su piel, la hicieron de napalm, Peter se extendió, cruzó la piernas sobre su cadera y en un poco menos que inmediatamente, ya estaba apoyado sobre la barra de licores.

No ardía como la ginebra, no obstante, se sentía dispuesto a continuar.

No hubo demasiados besos, de hecho, si le hubiesen preguntado en ese momento, no sabría decir si rememoraba algún choque de labios desde que le enrollaron el pantalón debajo de las rodillas y Quentin aguantó el peso de sus tobillos encima de su hombro, pero si que hubo.

No necesitó preparación o palabras bonitas, Quentin entró sin restricciones, gimiendo en la labor.

— Mierda... bebé, como aprietas...

El cuerpo de Peter se osciló sin conciencia, sin consideración, sin terceras opiniones, apuntalando la necesidad de vigor, euforia, adrenalina, y cuando Beck se lo impidió encajando sus dedos en el hueso de la cadera, el chico lloriqueó frustrado.

— Shhh... tranquilo nene, tranquilo — el niño gruñó, sin querer obedecer — Eres una pequeña cosita desesperada ¿No?

Ese día, Peter sabía que cuando muriera, nada lo llevaría al cielo, porque no tenía una brújula para entrar, pero estando con esa rodillas tan débiles como para no evitar caer a lo pies de Quentin, era lo más parecido a lo que tenía autorizado acceder.

Beck maltrató su cadera, moviéndose con verdadera fuerza, con crueldad, de esa única manera en la que sabía amar a su chico, pero había algo mas intenso en el dolor que Peter sentía sobre la polla que se lo cogía con rapidez, que en el placer que pudiera obtener de una delicadeza no apropiada para el lugar, las horas y los hechos, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, enredó los dedos en el suave capullo de uno de sus pezones, frotando las pequeñas protuberancias antes de darle un doloroso tirón. Peter gritó, como cualquier persona cuerda lo haría, pero no gestó la idea de pedirle que se detuviera, o que ni se le ocurriera hacerle de nuevo, por lo que un segundo jalón lo hizo apretar los bordes de la mesa.

Sus empujes eran erráticos e insondables, con una brutalidad desabrigadora, con los cojones que le hacían falta para quererlo como se merecía, como si quisiera devolverle al menos un poco de todo lo que el niño perdió en el, y aún así, siempre seguiría siendo su héroe. Aún así Peter vivió ese día creyendo a Beck su salvador.

Las oscuridad, insertada, amasada y concebid durante largos meses, finalmente se engrandeció sobre ellos, alcanzó la totalidad de Peter, lo enjauló y los hizo una nueva entidad perfecta y completa, hechos para que todo lo que gozaran y lloraran fuera un acto de amor. Beck acarició su cabello, fingidamente intentando compensar el tiempo perdido, su esencia, el dolor y la vitalidad de todo lo que estaba mal entre ellos.

El chico haló de su muñeca, presionando su palma abierta y relajada en una garganta joven que jadeaba más alto a cada segundo, no le tomó nada entender, cerró sus falanges en sintonía con la presión imposible en la entrada del niño, y lo escuchó gemir de verdad. Fue paciente, primero amable luego testarudo, presionó mas, se enterró en su cuello como lo hacía en su interior mientras el jodido degenerado gruñía un poco más y un poco más.

Lo embistió, lo sujetó contra su cuerpo, le dejó gritar y hacer todo el escándalo que quisiera, lo dejó que se desahogara, que llorara, que pidiera y destrozara antes de partir. Si, lo dejó ser libre un momento, un segundo, una vida, un respiro.

Su mano oprimió sus cuerdas vocales, el chico se arqueó de forma irrealizable sobre la mesa de granito, era un facineroso pervertido, y le encantaba, los dedos del muchacho volaron hasta su muñeca, no adivinó si quería que lo asfixiara un poco más o lo soltara, pero no le importó pues hizo lo que el debía hacer.

La resistencia de su faringe comenzó a desaprobar su fiereza, tosió, se quejó, más no se detuvo, exhaló suaves suspiros ahuyentados por el barítono de sus caderas impactar, volviendo a toser, respirar, disfrutar.

— Q-Quentin — gimoteó debajo de él, pero no con la misma expresión de placer, ni siquiera el mismo cariz desconsolado, sino unas facciones inseguras y dubitativas. Quentin las vio, joder, claro que las vio, las recordaba perfectamente, pero prosiguió con la perseverancia con la que era maldito.

Su pecho se oprimió y dolió, se desgarró, pero se negaba a ser la mierda débil que fue durante dos años, así que hizo caso omiso cuando los ojos de Peter se abrieron enormemente y en ellos dilucido un verdadero temor en la angustia que componía no poder respirar correctamente. La mano de Peter se fijó mas apresurada y tensa sobre su muñeca, como si pudiese cambiar el futuro predestinado.

— Q-Quentin — imploró ahogado, finalmente mostrándole a la cara su imperiosa necesidad por alejarse, la furia que desgastaba queriendo retroceder, pero Beck era más fuerte, más pasional, más impetuoso — ¡D-Detente! — no lo decía él, lo decía su piel sudada, el pánico echando raíces, sus pupilas inoculadas en sangre, el Peter que a él le correspondía.

En dado punto comenzó a patalear, no recordaba en que segundo, no lo hacía, pero todavía tenía su imagen impresa, tatuada, las formas de su carne removiéndose, luchando contra lo predicho, arañando su muñeca, intentando gritar, sollozar, pedir al Dios de toda misericordia, pero nadie lo escuchó, y cuando sus ojos conectaron, cuando Peter lo entendió, rompió en un llanto rumoroso, aceptándolo todo, cerrando los ojos, dejando de revolverse, antes de quedarse muy quieto.

Inerte.

Ojos abiertos, labios secos, mente atrofiada.

— Estamos a mano Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es lo más triste que he escrito hasta ahora. Tengo un montón de finales alternos porque hasta a mí de dolía, pero al final agarré valor y escribí este, que aunque todavía me duele me gusta un montón.
> 
> Fue inspirado principalmente en canciones, arme todo un playlist para ponerme en sintonía con esto, en los que estaba Lady Gaga y Billie Eilish principalmente xD.
> 
> También, tuve que leer un montón de cosas para relatar la muerte de los personajes, ya dos veces he narrado muertes pero por alguna razón estas se me hicieron 100 veces más difíciles.
> 
> En fin, este es el final de la historia, por ende puedo celebrar que ya tengo dos obras concluidas, muchas gracias a todos ustedes de verdad porque sin sus lecturas y ánimo esto no lo hubiera logrado.
> 
> En fin, los amo y nos leemos en otros proyectos 😘


End file.
